Moving On
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Newly divorced, Hermione Granger returns home to start a new life with her daughters.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

"I don't understand why you feel the need to leave."

Hermione Granger sighed as she packed the rest of her belongings. "Because we're divorced," she suggested, refusing to turn around to face her now ex-husband.

"And it's necessary for you to take the girls back to London?"

Sighing, she finally looked at him. Before her stood Marcus Flint, star Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons and, until a week ago, her husband of eight years. "We can't stay here," she explained sadly. "The team gave you this house. It's yours."

He stepped closer, tentatively resting his hands on her waist. "I'm on the road so much though," he replied. "You and the girls should stay. There's no point in uprooting them. I know I've done a lot of horrible things to you, but that doesn't mean that I've stopped loving you."

"I know," she murmured because a part of her still loved him too. "I just can't stay."

Nodding, he let her go and left the room to say goodbye to his daughters. Surveying the room for anything she had left behind, she spotted their framed wedding photo on Marcus's nightstand. Their relationship had been perfect back then. They had been reintroduced by Ginny Weasley when she was a member of the Holyhead Harpies. She had been surprised to learn that he was nothing like the boy she remembered from school. Tall, dark, and handsome described him perfectly, but he was also sweet and intelligent. They started dating not long after meeting, and a year later he proposed.

Turning back to her trunk, she shut the lid and charmed it to float into the hallway. Standing in the doorway of her daughters' room, she watched the tearful goodbye. Marcus knelt on the floor, one arm around each girl. "It's okay," he told them. "I'll come see you all the time."

"Wanna stay with you, Daddy," Emilia, their youngest at five years old, sobbed.

"I know baby," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Alexandra pulled away first when she spotted her mother. Twenty months older than her sister, she was old enough to see the problems in her parents' relationship better than Emma. Joining her mother, she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and gave it a squeeze. "I'm all packed, Mum," she said.

Hermione nodded. "Why don't you wait downstairs," she suggested.

Marcus stood with Emma still clinging to his leg. "So," he said.

"I'll let you know when we're settled in," Hermione promised. Marcus nodded and pried the little girl's arms from his leg. "Emmy, go find your sister. I need to talk to Daddy for a minute."

Reluctantly, the little girl left the room. When they were alone, Hermione stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

Strong arms held her tightly as Marcus buried his face in her curly hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better husband," he replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you," she said, letting him go.

Shrugging, he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I don't know. I think you were," he told her. "I just wasn't smart enough to realize it."

Hermione chuckled despite her tears. "Make sure to visit," she said, pulling away from his embrace. "It'll make the girls happy to see you. And I'll try to get them to a couple of games."

Sighing, he sat down at the foot of Alex's bed. "I hate this," he said, rubbing his hands over his stubbled face.

Sighing, she backed towards the door. "Yeah, I know," she replied sadly. "I hated it when you slept with groupies."

Tiredly, she walked downstairs to find her daughters waiting. Emma's brown eyes were red from crying, while Alex stood by, stoically trying to comfort her sister. Hermione knew her oldest child wasn't as composed as she attempted to be by the way she continuously tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear. Bending down, she tugged one of Emma's brown curls and tried to smile.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," Hermione promised her. Emma nodded as she sniffled. "Come on, let's go."

Hermione charmed their belongings to be small enough to fit in their pockets. Taking their hands, she led them to the fireplace and all three stepped in. They exited the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. By the bar sat her old friend, Harry Potter. Catching her eye, he smiled and waved.

"Hey," he greeted her, hugging her tightly. "Welcome home."

"It's nice to be back," she murmured. "Thanks for letting us stay with you while we find something more permanent."

Harry nodded as he let her go and bent down to greet the girls. "Hey, guys," he said cheerfully. "How about we grab some ice cream before we head home? I know Aunt Ginny is looking forward to seeing you both. Oh, and you can see your cousins again."

Alex rolled her dark eyes. "We're not guys," she stated, sounding so much like her mother. "And this isn't home."

"Alexandra," Hermione scolded.

Rising to his feet, Harry shook his head. "It's fine," he murmured. "Besides, she's not wrong. Gets that from you."

Hermione grinned despite her desire not to do so. "Still, she needs to apologize for being rude."

Once again, the little girl rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Uncle Harry," she muttered.

"Such conviction," Hermione replied. "Come on, let's get that ice cream Uncle Harry promised to buy."

Emma took her hand as they left the pub. "And then we'll go home to Daddy?" she asked.

Hermione sighed, not sure how to make her daughter understand. All she could think to say was, "This is home now."

Nodding resignedly, Emma said nothing more until they entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny greeted them at the door with a little boy in her arms. "Is that Albie?" Emma asked her sister.

Alex, lips pursed, nodded her head and tucked her long brown hair behind her ears. "He threw up on me the last time we saw him," she muttered. For the first time since Hermione told them they would be leaving Falmouth, Emma giggled.

Beside her, Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I think they're going to be okay," he whispered.

Glancing up, she smiled at him. "I really hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Is it wrong that I plan my vacations around my parents' so that I don't have to walk home from the train station every day? I'll admit it - I'm a spoiled daddy's girl who has gotten far too used to him picking me up at the end of the day.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a groan of pain. She had slept on the floor between her daughters' beds in order to help acclimate them to their new surroundings. Rubbing her neck, she got to her feet and sat down beside Alex, who remained asleep. Though she had her father's looks, her oldest child had inherited her personality from both parents. She was strong and stoic, but Hermione knew that inside she was hurting. Lying down beside her, Hermione wrapped an arm around Alex and held her close.

"My sweet girl," she murmured. Alex stirred and rolled over. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Lexie."

"Are you happy now, Mummy?" she asked, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Hermione sighed. "No, sweetheart, I'm not," she replied. "I miss Daddy, and I hate seeing you and Emmy sad."

"You miss him?" she asked, opening her eyes. "Even though he did bad things?"

"Well, he did a lot of good things too," Hermione said. "Like he gave me you and Emmy. And do you remember when he'd come home after an away game? He always brought me flowers. I don't want you to think about the bad things he did. He loves you and your sister so, so much, Lex. That's all that matters."

The little girl nodded and sighed as she shut her eyes. In the bed beside her, Emma awoke and sat up. "Mama, something smells good," she said, sniffing the air.

Moving from one bed to the other, Hermione wrapped her arms around Emma and picked her up. "Let's let Lexi sleep for a bit more," she suggested. "I'll bet you a million galleons that Aunt Ginny is making a special breakfast this morning."

They entered the kitchen to find Ginny at the stove and James by her side. James glanced up first and smiled. "Did you send Alex back to Uncle Marcus?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head and sent him upstairs to wake his father. "Sorry about him," she said. "But breakfast will be ready soon. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made everything. We have eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, cereal, hot or cold. There's juice in the refrigerator and a fresh pot of coffee."

Hermione grinned and wrapped one arm around her friend. "It's good to be home," she murmured.

"Too much like Mum?" Ginny asked with a small laugh.

Pulling back, Hermione shrugged. "A bit, but it's nice," she replied. "Speaking of whom, I should probably let her know we're in town."

"Too late," Harry announced as he and Al joined them. "Ginny already told her. I reckon this is all to say she's sorry, or she's planning to induce a heart attack so you don't have to deal with Molly."

Laughing, Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee with one hand while Emma clung to her. "I'm sure Molly will be happy we're back," she said. "She never did approve of my marriage or the fact that I moved so far away."

Shutting off the stove, Ginny attempted to pry Emma from her mother, but had little success. "She still hasn't forgiven Charlie for moving to Romania, and that was almost twenty years ago. You honestly believed she'd be okay with you raising a family on the other side of the country?" she inquired.

Hermione took a seat and flashed her a friend a disbelieving look. "Are you sure it's not that she's still mad at me for not marrying Ron?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Could be that too," he agreed. "Better be careful. He's still single. Molly will have the two of you together in no time."

"So, what you're telling me is find someone else to date before I see her?" Hermione inquired.

Laughing, Harry nodded. "Yes, Hermione. That's exactly what I'm saying," he replied, despite the angry look Emma shot his way.

Hermione noticed the look and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm not going to do that," she whispered in her ear.

James returned to the kitchen with Alex by his side. "Do what?" she asked, taking a seat beside her cousin.

Emma moved from her mother's lap to sit beside her. "Mummy's gonna replace Daddy," she stated sourly.

Alex scoffed as Ginny set the food on the table and took seat at the head of the table. "Mum's not going to do that, you dunderhead," she stated, drawing ire from the three adults for insulting her sister. Alex brushed it off and rolled her eyes. "What? It's true. Sure, she might get married again someday, but Dad's still our father. No one's replacing him."

Harry smirked as he ate his eggs. "She has lived with you too long," he commented, nudging Hermione's arm with his elbow.

"That's beside the point," Hermione stated, eyeing her daughter. "Apologize to your sister. And I'd like you to mean it this time. When you're finished here, you and Emma can begin unpacking."

Alex scowled as she cut up her pancakes. "I thought you said this wasn't permanent," she mumbled.

"That didn't sound like 'I'm sorry'," Hermione commented. Alex sighed, apologized to her sister, and asked to be excused. Hermione relented and let her girls leave the table. "Sorry about Alex. This is her way of handling the situation. Sullen, sulky, sarcastic. She's her father's girl."

Harry shrugged to let her know it wasn't a problem. "Speaking of their father, has he called?" he wondered.

Sadly, Hermione shook her head. "I'll call him tonight, let the girls talk to him," she replied.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Ginny asked. "If Harry spent his nights getting drunk and sleeping around...well, there would be worse consequences than divorce."

In response, Harry swallowed thickly and dismissed his children from the table. "What's the plan now, Hermione?" he asked. "I'm not looking to get rid of you or anything. It's just...well, you're you. I know you won't be content to sit around here all day."

Hermione sighed. "Well, a job is my first priority," she stated. Since Alexandra's birth, she had stayed home to raise and educate her children, but now she needed to provide financially for them. "Harry, do you think you could help me with that? Ask around at the Ministry perhaps?"

Harry nodded. "I'll have you six options within ten minutes of asking," he said. "No one is going to turn down Hermione Granger."

She smiled. "Let's hope."


	3. Chapter 3

One review I received for the last chapter said "get a job!" and I can't help but wonder if that review was for me or Hermione.

* * *

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley hadn't changed, with one small exception. Her favorite shops still remained - the bookstore, the apothecary, the sweet shop. It was as Hermione passed the Quidditch shop that she noticed the one distinct difference - Draco Malfoy was an employee.

"Fancy seeing you here," was her friendly greeting as she entered the store.

Glancing her way, Draco paled. Since her return, Hermione had kept a low profile. He hadn't known she was back. "What are you doing here?" he wondered. And just as quickly as his surprise had come, it changed to something else, something angrier. "Come to make fun of me? Tell me how the mighty have fallen? Here buying a gift for your husband?"

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden hostility. "I actually just came in to say hi," she confessed. "I really have no other reason to be in a Quidditch shop."

Chastened, his temper faded away. "It's over with Flint, isn't it?" he asked quietly. Looking around, Hermione gave an imperceptible nod. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and sighed. "Nothing you can do," she replied.

"How are the girls?" he asked.

A mirthless laugh escaped her mouth. "How are the girls?" she mused. "Emma keeps asking when we're going home as if this is just a vacation, and Alexandra has managed to anger everyone in the house. Did I mention we've only been here a week? Poor little Albus is terrified of her because she keeps threatening to turn him into a roll of toilet tissue."

Draco could help but laugh. "That's pretty advanced magic. I doubt she can go through with it," he assured her. "Although, her mother is Hermione Granger, so who knows what's possible. Unless she inherited her father's intelligence."

"Draco," she warned. He quickly apologized. "I should let you get back to work. It was nice seeing you."

Nodding, he returned the sentiment and watched her walk away. "Hey, Granger," he called out. "Do you think you might want to get lunch with me one of these days?"

Hesitancy crossed her face, as if a war of emotions bubbled inside her. "I don't know if that's a good idea," she said after some deliberation. "I just...this isn't the right time to start dating."

Draco chuckled. "It's not a date, Granger," he replied. "It's just lunch."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Right, of course," she replied, flustered by the situation. "I just meant that I don't want it to _seem_ like a date."

He closed the distance between them and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know where to find me when you're ready," he murmured. "By the way, it's nice being able to call you Granger again."

She left the shop and returned home. "I saw Malfoy," she announced, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Albus climbed onto her lap and gently tugged her curls. "Why is Draco Malfoy working in the Quidditch shop?"

Ginny poured two cups of tea and sat down. "He quit his father's company about a year ago," she informed her friend. "Apparently, he didn't approve of some of Lucius's business practices, and when he refused to change them, Draco quit. The Malfoys cut him off, so he started working there. Was it strange seeing him?"

"No," she replied. "It was sort of nice. We haven't seen each other since Emma was born."

Ginny's ginger eyebrows rose. "I didn't realize the two of you were so friendly," she commented.

Hermione shrugged as she recalled the years of teasing and torment she suffered at the hands of Draco Malfoy. "I think Marcus threatened to castrate him if he wasn't nice to me," she joked.

"What does chastrate mean, Aunt Minnie?" Albus asked.

Ginny scowled. "It means go upstairs and play with your brother and cousins," she replied. Hermione flashed her an apologetic look as Al left the kitchen. "Back to Malfoy. You know he's single."

"Why would you even bring that up?" Hermione wondered. "Right now, I have no interest in dating. Even if I did, I wouldn't date Draco Malfoy."

"Why not?" the redhead wondered. "He's cute enough. Besides, you said he's a friend. Who better to rebound with than him?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's Marcus's friend," she clarified. "For the sake of my daughters, I'm not going to do anything to ruin the already precarious relationship I have with their father."

But Ginny Potter had something else in mind. "Marcus already ruined your relationship. Didn't he shag Katie Bell for a month while you were pregnant with Emma?" she inquired. "All I'm suggesting is a little eye for an eye payback. He slept with your friend, you sleep with his. I'm not suggesting that the two of you get married or even start something serious. But you deserve to have a little fun."

They heard a cry, then Emma call for her mother. "When do I have time for fun?" Hermione wondered as she left the kitchen for the second floor. When she entered James's bedroom, she found that Alex had him in a headlock while Emma cried. "Let him go right now, and explain to me what's going on."

Sighing, Alex let go of her cousin. "He's been picking on Emma," she stated. "I just got fed up."

Hermione wanted to be proud of her daughter, but the fact that her defense of her sister had led to physical harm kept her from doing so. "It's nice of you to stick up for your little sister, but that doesn't mean you can hurt other people."

"He could breathe," Alex replied, rolling her brown eyes. "I wasn't hurting him."

"That's not the point," Hermione stated. "Go to your room."

Angrily, Alex stormed out, stomping her feet as she went. "This isn't my room," she yelled to her mother before slamming the door.

Ginny stood behind her, one hand resting on her stomach. "You say girls are easier to raise?" she inquired.

Hermione turned and shook her head. "No, that doesn't sound like me," she replied as she walked towards the room her daughters shared. She entered without knocking and sat down on Emma's bed. "Talk to me," she requested. Alex glared at her, but said nothing as she laid on her bed. "I'm not mad. In fact, it's nice seeing you defend your sister. It's a relatively new experience."

Turning her head, the little girl glanced briefly at her mother before staring at the ceiling. "You're not mad?" she asked dubiously. "Dad would applaud it, but you...since when does something like this not make you mad?"

Sighing, Hermione moved from one bed to the other and laid down beside Alex. "You've always been my tomboy," she explained. "I'm never surprised when you act this way. And yes, in the past when you've done something like this for no reason, it made me mad. When you do it to protect Emma, it makes me a bit proud. I will deny saying that if you tell the others though. Now that that's out of the way, want to tell me what James was saying?"

Alex chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her mother. "He made Emma cry by saying that Draco Malfoy is going to be our dad. He overheard you and Aunt Ginny talking, and wouldn't stop."

"That's not going to happen, sweetheart," Hermione promised.

Alex let out a deep breath. "Will you and Daddy get back together?" she wondered. Hermione shook her head sadly, knowing how badly her girls wanted that to happen. "Is that why he doesn't call?"

Hermione sighed, and wondered the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With only a moment's hesitation, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and returned to her old home. Nothing had changed in the week since she had left. Marcus had always liked a clean house and often took over the duty when he was home. It was one of his most redeeming qualities in Hermione's eyes.

"Hey," he greeted her, surprised to see her standing in the living room.

But Hermione had no patience for niceties. "Don't 'hey' me," she replied. "Come see your children."

Chagrined, he tried to look more remorseful. "Do they really want to see me?" he wondered.

Sighing impatiently, she nodded. "Yes, you're their father," she stated. "Of course they want to see you. They're in a strange, new place, and honestly, I don't think I'm enough for them. They want you."

"What about you?" he asked. "How are you holding up?"

This was the Marcus she loved. Kind, caring, considerate Marcus. It was Marcus who took care of her during her first pregnancy when she had been put on bedrest. Marcus who slept beside Alex's bed when she had a nightmare. Marcus who allowed Emma to put bows in his hair and gloss on his lips. "I miss you," she confessed. "And I sort of hate myself for that."

Closing the distance between them, Marcus embraced her. "I really am sorry," he murmured.

"I know," she replied with a sniffle. No matter how hard Hermione willed herself not to cry, the tears still came. "So come back with me. Come see Alex and Emma. Harry's at work and Ginny won't give you any trouble. We'll take them to the Alley or something."

"We'll spend the day together?" he asked. "The four of us?"

Looking up, she smiled. "That sounds nice," she replied. "Let's go now. Surprise them. They'll be so happy to see you."

Nodding, he let her go and followed her to the fireplace. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me in Diagon Alley?" he wondered, reaching for the floo powder. "I know the papers have written some pretty awful things about us. I don't-"

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "They've been writing things about me for years. It doesn't bother me anymore. Right now, all that matters is the girls and that they have a good day."

Nodding, he stepped in beside her and soon arrived in the Potters' living room. "Is it okay that I'm nervous?" he asked, surveying the quiet house.

Hermione shrugged as she led him to the second floor. "Seems like a rational reaction to me," she replied. "After all, the Head Auror lives here, and he's nowhere near as frightening as a hormonal, sleep deprived, pregnant Ginny. Emma's terrified of her."

"I guess your chances of having a Gryffindor are dashed," he teased as they entered the girls' room.

Upon hearing his voice, Emma dropped her dolls and ran to him. "Daddy!" she cried. "Daddy's back. Lexi, get up. Daddy's here."

Bending down, he picked up his daughter and held her tight. "Hi, baby," he greeted her with a smile and kiss. "Oh, I missed you so much."

From her bed, Alex glanced at her mother with raised eyebrows, as if to ask if she was alright. Hermione nodded, and only then did the little girl close her book. "Hi, Dad," she said hesitantly. Marcus wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her to his side. "Did you miss me too? Or is it nice to have a quiet house for once?"

Marcus chuckled as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "I'd take the noise any day," he replied. "In fact, your mum thought it would be a good idea to spend the whole day together, causing havoc and being loud."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Hermione interjected. "A civilized lunch, maybe some ice cream afterward, was what I had in mind. Let's try not to get arrested."

"Hear that, you?" Marcus asked, gently tugging on Alex's hair. "No mischief today."

Alex smiled for the first time in a long time. "I make no promises, Daddy," she replied.

Ten minutes later, they arrived in Diagon Alley. Emma remained in her father's arm while Alex held tightly to his hand. The youngest Flint chattered on about every detail he had missed during their time apart, and Marcus listened with rapt attention. It wasn't until they finished lunch and entered the ice cream shop that Marcus had a moment alone with Hermione.

"Merlin, she can talk," he said as they stood in line.

Hermione chuckled as she kept an eye on the girls. "Yeah, no idea where she gets that from," she quipped. "It's just nice to see them so happy. I was afraid it would never happen."

"It's amazing really. After everything I did, they still love me," he continued. "I wrote them each a letter, you know. Put it in their packs before you left. I don't know, maybe they didn't read them. I just...I needed them to know that I love them."

"They know," she said, resting her hand on his arm. "And they read them. At least, Emma did. You really need to work on your handwriting. She asked me to read it to her when she couldn't make out the words. I didn't expect you to tell our five year old what a screw up you've been. It doesn't change anything though."

He smiled as he placed their orders and waited. "I wrote you one too," he confessed. "I just couldn't bring myself to give it to you. It's much easier to win over little girls."

"Well, that sounds like a scandalous headline, Mr. Newly Single Star Chaser," she teased.

Marcus laughed as he carried their desserts over to the table. "It probably will be," he replied. "We've been followed all day."

Hermione groaned as the girls looked for photographers. "I don't miss that," Alex said as she ate chocolate chip ice cream. "Every time we left the house, someone wanted to take our picture."

"Go out with Uncle Harry," Marcus suggested. "He attracts more cameras than your mum and me put together. Maybe we should send them to live with Adrian. No one wants to take his picture. What do you think, Hermione? Ship them off, let someone less recognizable raise our kids?"

"And miss out on the tantrums and headlocks? Never," she replied. "I don't know that I could function without telling Emilia to turn around and eat."

The little girl did as she was told and ate silently. "I wouldn't mind living with Uncle Adrian," Alex chimed in. "At least he doesn't have kids."

"James and Albus picking on the two of you?" Marcus asked as he sampled Alex's ice cream.

Alex nodded as her mother rolled her eyes. "Please, she's holding her own quite well," she stated. "This morning she gave James a black eye, and yesterday I found Albus hanging upside down."

Marcus glared at his daughter. "What did I tell you before you left? Didn't I say to be nice?" he asked. Looking down at her cup, Alex mumbled an apology. "You should really get out of that house," he said to Hermione.

Hermione sat up straighter. "Actually, I've been thinking about that," she said. "I have the deed to my parents' house, and now that I've found a job at the Ministry, we can afford to live there."

Emma put her spoon down and glanced excitedly at her parents. "With Daddy?" she asked.

Marcus frowned as he shook his head. "No, sweetie, not with me," he replied. "But I promise I'll come visit."

Extending her arm, she held out her pinky. "Do you promise?"

Marcus linked his pinky with hers. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Enjoying Ministry life?" Draco asked as Hermione hurried through Diagon Alley to return to work.

"Not now, Malfoy," she replied as she passed the Quidditch shop. She had arrived to work late that morning after Emma refused to let her go. The morning had been spent buried beneath a pile of paperwork that seemed to multiply every time she thought she was close to being finished. Lunch was a sandwich she would eat at her desk as she fruitlessly tried to get through more work so she could go home on time.

"What's the rush?" he wondered, leisurely standing in the shop's doorway.

Stopping, she huffed. "Some of us have real jobs to return to," she stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

When she turned to leave, Draco followed. "How are the girls?" he asked. "I'll bet they were happy to see Flint. Has he come around since that weekend? My gods, your family dominated the paper for days."

That weekend had occurred two weeks ago, and Marcus hadn't been back. "He's got practice," she excused, cringing at the oft-used reason for his absence. "Why do you care anyhow?"

Draco shrugged as he walked beside her, keeping up with her quick pace easily. "I just think it's really fucked up that he gets to show up whenever he wants while you're working and taking care of the girls," he replied.

Hermione stopped, and when he realized it a few steps later, Draco stopped as well. "Since when do you use muggle profanity?" she wondered.

He threw his hands up in the air. "That's what you took out of that?" he wondered.

"Look, this is my relationship, my mess to clean up," she stated. "I appreciate your concern for Emma and Alex, but it's really none of your business how often Marcus sees them or if he's called or written or sent a smoke signal. I don't understand why you care anyway. The last time you came around was to see Emma after she was born."

"I had my reasons, Granger," he mumbled. "But fine, if I'm not allowed to care, then I won't."

As he walked past her, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait, I'm sorry," she said. "That wasn't fair to you. I'm just...so tired. And I feel bad for them all the time. They're living in a strange new house in the muggle world, and I'm at work all day. I miss them so much. They're all I think about. Ginny's watching them during the day, and Lex is mad about that because it means spending the whole day with James and Albus. Marcus only shows up if I drag him here. And...oh my goodness, I didn't mean to unload on you like that in public."

"It's fine," he assured her with a small chuckle. "I'm probably one of the few people in your life who was friends with Marcus first, and isn't devoting time to cheering him up. He doesn't deserve it. He made his bed and slept in it with many, many women. He doesn't get to be hurt that you left."

"Thank you, Draco," she murmured.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Listen, um, you get tired of the Ministry, come see me," he offered. "I know some people who are hiring, and they'd be willing to give you some very flexible hours."

"What? Like a prostitute?" she wondered.

Laughing, he shook his head. "No, get your mind out of the gutter," he admonished. "Just an alternative to the Ministry."

"I'll think about it," she promised. "Come by the house sometime. It's been too long since we've really talked."

Draco nodded, accepting the open invitation. "Just don't cook," he replied, grimacing. "One bout of food poisoning at your hands is enough."

Hermione laughed as she said goodbye and returned to work. By the time the work day was over, she was tired and felt that she had accomplished nothing. She returned home to find dinner on the table and Ginny on the sofa with her eyes closed. "It's quiet," Hermione observed. "Why is it quiet? Did you Hansel and Gretel my children?"

Ginny opened her eyes. "I don't even know what that means," she replied flatly. "They're upstairs playing. Harry picked up the boys hours ago. I kept dinner so you could eat with the girls."

"Thanks, Gin," she replied. "Did they wear you out today? You look exhausted."

The redhead chuckled as she got to her feet. "Looks who's talking," she replied. "See you tomorrow."

After Ginny left, Hermione took the stairs two at a time and entered her childhood bedroom. The room, long untouched, now belonged to her girls. "It's about time," Alex muttered when she spotted her. "I'm starving."

"It's always a joy to see you too," Hermione commented. "And may I say, you act more and more like your father every day."

"That's not a bad thing," Alex replied as she passed her mother and disappeared down the stairs.

Emma hung back as she fiddled with her toys. Hermione sat down on the floor and looked hopefully at the little girl, willing her to talk. "I miss Daddy," she finally said. "I don't like when you talk about him because it makes me miss him more."

"I'm sorry, baby," she murmured, tucking a stray curl behind Emma's ear.

The little girl moved to her mother's lap and looked at her sadly. "Why doesn't it bother Lexi?" she wondered. "Doesn't she miss Daddy too?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around her, cuddling her close. "She does," she confirmed. "I think talking about him is her way of dealing with missing Daddy."

"Do you think he misses us?" Emma asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, sweetheart, I know he does," she replied. "And I think...I think maybe that's why he doesn't come around as much. He misses you, but it's hard to leave you and your sister at the end of the day. I know I have trouble doing it when I leave for work, even though I know I get to come home to you at night."

Emma wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. "I like it better when you're home," she said. "I don't want to stay with Aunt Ginny. Why can't you stay with me?"

She didn't want to discuss her finances with her five year old. Though Marcus provided a monthly stipend, it wasn't enough to keep food on the table and the lights on. "Sometimes it's just something grownups have to do," she replied. "I don't like being away from you either. And right now, I think we should go downstairs and have dinner with your sister."

When they arrived downstairs, Alex was seated at the table admiring a bouquet of flowers. "They came today. It was Aunt Ginny's idea to put them in a vase," she informed her mother. "She wouldn't let us read the card though. Who are they from?"

"Did Daddy send them?" Emma asked excitedly. "Like he used to?"

With nervous fingers, Hermione opened the envelope and read the short note that accompanied the bouquet of white daisies. The flowers hadn't come from her ex-husband, but from Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Every so often I dream that I'm competing on Top Chef, and all I ever make is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Somehow, I always win. It makes me kinda sad though that even in my dreams I can't cook.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why would you send flowers to my house?" Hermione demanded as she entered the Quidditch shop the next morning.

Draco had only just arrived to open the store when he found Hermione waiting for him. "Did you like them?" he asked, ignoring her question. "I know the white ones are your favorite."

"Which brings me to question number two - how did you know that?" she inquired, following him to the checkout counter.

He seemed crestfallen as he pulled a clipboard from beneath the counter. "You don't remember," he murmured. "When Alexandra was born, I brought you white daisies. You told me they were your favorite because they were the happiest flower. That's why you picked Daisy as her middle name."

"I can't believe you remember that," she murmured, losing some of her fire. Draco shrugged as he began to take morning inventory. "Well, they're beautiful. The girls insisted on wearing them in their hair today."

Draco smiled. "I bet they look adorable," he commented. Hermione nodded in agreement and let him know that they did. "Do they know that I'm the one who sent them?"

"Emma thinks they're from Marcus, but Alex knew that they weren't," she responded. "Marcus always sent roses, which is Emma's middle name, by the way. He always said daisies were practically weeds. I guess he's not wrong, but I still like them. So, why did you send them?"

He shrugged as he went about his work. "Are people ever allowed to do something nice for you just for the hell of it?" he wondered.

"People who aren't Draco Malfoy can," she replied with a smile. He glanced up and scowled before returning to his paperwork. "Sorry, that was my pathetic attempt at a joke. Marcus always said I had a hard time being intentionally funny. Guess he was right."

Draco scoffed. "Marcus sure had a lot to say," he muttered. "Was any of it ever good?"

"Stop," she replied. "Merlin, Draco, he's your friend. Why are you acting this way?"

Placing his clipboard on the closest shelf, he turned and walked over to her. "Doesn't it bother you?" he wondered. "The drinking, the sleeping around, telling you the things you like aren't good enough. Where's the girl who had so much fire in her that she slapped me for taunting Hagrid?"

"She grew up," Hermione replied angrily. "I understand that that's a difficult concept for you to understand, but that's what happened here. If you don't like it, then stay out of my life."

Draco watched her storm past him and leave the shop, and he sighed. Hermione was right - Marcus _had_ been his friend. At least he was until Draco voiced his concerns about Marcus's extramarital activities. Much like his wife, Marcus was less than subtle about wanting Draco to no longer be a part of his life.

He watched as she disappeared from sight, wondering if she went home or to work. Wherever she went, he told himself not to care. Hermione didn't want nor did she seem to appreciate his concern for her. So, he decided, he no longer cared about Hermione Granger. After all, he had spent so many years thinking so little of her that he could easily go back to the old ways of thinking.

Hermione returned home and stormed into the kitchen. She said nothing to a startled Ginny who nearly dropped the butter dish. Turning on the faucet, Hermione began to scrub the dishes that had been left in the sink from breakfast. "I hate him," she muttered.

"Who?" Ginny asked, worried for her friend. When Hermione didn't reply, Ginny attempted to shut off the water. When she did, Hermione glared and turned it back on. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm quitting," Hermione replied.

Ginny's brows rose questioningly as she nodded. "And who is it you hate?" she inquired.

"Bloody Malfoy," Hermione groused as she washed leftover maple syrup from Emma's Disney Princesses plate. "He thinks," she scoffed, "that he has the right to offer insight into my life and my marriage and my family. He was my friend, and he walked away five years ago. Just up and left. No goodbye, no letters, phone calls, anything. He just ignored me after Emma was born. I know it was because of what Marcus was doing, but it's no reason to stop talking to _me_."

Ginny shut off the water again and steered Hermione to the table. "It sounds like Malfoy cares about you," she reasoned. "I remember what you were like when you were pregnant with Emma and Marcus started sleeping around. You defend his every action, Hermione. You have such blind faith in that man, and he doesn't deserve a lick of it. You should have left him five years when this started. Maybe that's what Draco was trying to tell you."

Hermione looked down at her lap defeatedly. Ginny was right, and they both knew it. But Hermione refused to let her know that. "Why are you taking Malfoy's side?" she wondered. "Since when do you agree with the man you still refer to as the 'Incredible Bouncing Ferret'?"

"I agree with him when he's right," Ginny shot back, her own short temper beginning to get the better of her. "Maybe Malfoy was right in distancing himself from you. You stayed in that marriage far longer than you should have. You spent the last five years blind to any of Marcus's bad behavior. Why would you stay with someone like that? And why would you wait so long to leave him?"

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath, but couldn't bring herself to look up. "I honestly thought he loved me enough to stop," she admitted. "And then...then he got a letter from some one night stand, saying that she might be pregnant. That was the last straw. He said he would stop doing it, but the idea of someone else...some other child of his being out there in the world, I couldn't handle it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Scoffing, Hermione got to her feet and began to wash the dishes again. "I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me," she stated. "It was my choice to stay in a bad marriage, and it's my fault that my children are suffering because of it. My whole life, my whole damn life, everyone expected me to be strong. That's what I heard when the allegations started - 'Hermione used to be so strong.' But there comes this point when your world is crumbling and your family is in a shambles when you just can't be strong anymore. I wish I had left him sooner, and I wish I didn't love him still, but there's where I am, Gin."

The kitchen door opened and Alex poked her head in. "Mum, Daddy's here to see you," she announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heart pounding, Hermione entered the living room, her hands still dripping water and suds. "What are you doing here?" she asked Marcus nervously.

"Could, uh, can we talk in private?" he requested. Hermione scowled as she led him upstairs to her bedroom. Door closed and arms crossed, she stood impatiently as she waited for him to speak. "My contract expires at the end of this season."

"So you wanted to discuss your career?" Hermione guessed, not in the least bit surprised.

Shrugging, he sat down on the corner of the bed and glanced down at his shoes. "Yes and no," he mumbled. Clearing his throat, he looked up, wincing when her rigid posture didn't change. "I was thinking about asking for a transfer to another team. Somewhere closer to here. Ya know, so I could be with the girls more often."

Scoffing, Hermione turned around to leave the room, having heard enough. But she stopped herself and spun back to face him. "You don't get to use distance as your reason for not being around," she stated angrily. "You're a wizard. Floo, Apparate, fly here if you want to see them so badly. You've got no excuse for not seeing them, and I'm getting sick and tired of making excuses for you. If you want to be closer to the girls, then do it. Be here. They would love to see you more often."

Despite her anger and disappointment, Marcus got to his feet and crossed the room to stand before her. "What about you?" he asked. "With all the horrible things I've done, do _you_ still want to see me?"

"That's not what this is about," Hermione replied, mentally kicking herself for sounding so small. Clearing her throat, she tried again as his hands rested on her waist. "What I want doesn't matter. Our girls come first, and they want you. No more empty promises, Marcus. Be here or don't be, but pick one."

"I still love you," he said as if he hadn't heard a word she had spoken.

Shaking her head, she stepped back and opened the bedroom door. "I know," she replied.

He walked swiftly after her, stopping her at the top of the stairs. "Do you?" he asked.

Sighing, she glanced down and bit her lip. "You know I do," was her soft reply.

Those four little words gave Marcus hope, and Hermione could see it in his eyes. "Then let's give us another chance," he suggested. "I've changed, Hermione. I swear I have. Please, just give me another chance."

Shaking her head, Hermione turned and began to walk down the stairs. "We can't do that," she said. "After everything that's...I just can't. I don't want Alex and Emma to get their hopes up, especially if you start up old behaviors again."

"But I won't," Marcus insisted. "I already allowed it to ruin us once. I won't do that again."

Sighing, she shook her head once she reached the bottom step. "No," she stated. "We're not having this conversation now. Not with the girls here."

Defeatedly, Marcus nodded. "Can I at least spend the day with them?" he requested. "Maybe you could take the day off work."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I mean, that's fine," she amended. "Spend the day with them. I think I should be elsewhere though. Besides, I'm sure they're sick of seeing me. Have daddy/daughters time with them."

Dark brows furrowed. "You're okay with that?"

Attempting to smile, Hermione assured him it would be fine. "I have somewhere I need to be anyway," she told him. "I, um...the Ministry isn't right for me, so Draco promised to help me find something else."

However good Marcus's mood had been, it quickly changed at the mention of Draco's name. "Is something going on between the two of you?" he inquired sourly.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled on a light jacket and concealed her wand. "Yes, Marcus. We're shagging," she replied sarcastically. "Like bunnies. Your visit worked out perfectly."

"Hermione," he warned.

The girls entered the living room from the kitchen and stared at their ready to depart mother. "Have fun with Daddy, girls," she told them, kissing their cheeks. Alex and Emma exchanged an unreadable look and bid their mother goodbye. Once outside, Hermione inhaled deeply and wondered if she had made the right decision. Not just to leave her daughters for the day, but to tear them away from their father in the first place. Entering the shed, she Apparated to the Diagon Alley Quidditch Shop. "Fancy a drink?" she asked when she spotted Draco.

He looked confused, but nodded anyhow. "Something on your mind?" he asked as he followed several paces behind her.

Entering the pub, Hermione took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. "Marcus is at the house," she stated when Draco sat down beside her.

Flagging the bartender, Draco placed his own order. "And drinking is your new coping mechanism?" he wondered. "I guess it's better than you yelling at me."

Hermione blushed as she sipped her firewhiskey. There had been a time when she took her marital frustrations out on Draco. Their years of animosity only aided her anger when Draco often reminded her that her husband was a cheating, lying drunk. "I'm sorry," she told him. "You were always right, and I hated you for it."

Draco shrugged. "If it helps, I didn't want to be right," he admitted.

"I know," she whispered, leaning on the bar. "I really wish you hadn't stopped coming around after Emma was born. I know you and Marcus had a falling out, and sure, I could have been nicer. I just wish I had been a better friend."

"You had children to raise," he said, staring forward. "The last thing you needed was me interfering."

Hermione chuckled as she ordered another drink. "When did this turn into a two person pity party?" she wondered.

"Are you going to get back together with him?" Draco asked, ignoring her comment.

Sighing, she shook her head. "He wants to," she shared. "God knows the girls want it too."

Draco drained his drink and snorted. "And the ever loyal Gryffindor thinks of everyone but herself," he muttered.

"That's not fair," she replied. "What I was going to say was that I don't think it's what _I_ want. Sure, in a perfect world, we could work this out and get back together. The problem is that I don't trust him. There were so many times that he promised to change and clean up his act, but he never followed through."

"Glad to hear that," Draco murmured. "I mean the part about not getting back together with him, of course."

Hermione chuckled and ordered them another round. "You know why I left, right?" she asked, cautiously eyeing him over the rim of her glass.

Draco nodded. "He supposedly got some girl pregnant, right?" he replied. "Adrian mentioned something about it. He also said it wasn't true."

"That's part of it," she told him, staring down at her drink. "A few days before that letter came, I found out that I was pregnant. No one knew. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. In fact, you're the only person who knows now. But that was the last straw. I wasn't going to go through another pregnancy with a cheating husband. I told Marcus I was filing for a divorce, and a week later I miscarried."

"Marcus really never knew?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "And I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in a web meeting right now. Why would anyone schedule an hour long meeting at noon? All I have to eat is candy, so when I have to join a gym to work off all the junk I'm eating, I'm billing it to my company. That'll work, right?

* * *

Chapter 8

Hours later, Hermione returned home sober but tired. "What did you do with our kids?' she inquired when she found Marcus alone in the living room. She couldn't help but laugh at his appearance - colorful hair clips, glittery eyeshadow, and glossy lips.

Marcus adjusted a barrette that fell across his forehead and smiled. "Upstairs plotting my next makeover," he replied. "Apparently I don't have the right eye color for sparkly blue eyeshadow."

"Your skin tone isn't helping much either," she added.

Chuckling, he began to remove some of the more cumbersome hair ornaments. "Emma will outgrow this eventually, right?" he asked.

Hermione sat down beside him and shrugged. "Probably," she replied. "Of course, by that time she'll hate us because we're ruining her life. You know, typical, teenage, 'my parents are the worst!' angst."

"I can see Alex being that way," he commented. "Hell, she's halfway there already. But not Emma. She's too sweet."

"That's because she's five," Hermione retorted. "Although, Lex has never been sweet. That kid came out of the womb cynical and jaded."

Marcus snorted as he began to wipe the makeup from his face. "She gets that from you," he replied, and threw his arms up when she playfully slapped his chest. "But she also gets her beauty and intelligence from you too," he added.

Hermione laughed. "You forgot about her right hook," she replied. "Gets that from me too. Draco can attest to it."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure he had it coming both times. Everyone knows you don't take food from a Flint," he said, reliving the memory of his two year old daughter punching his friend for attempting to take Alex's plate from her. "So, um, since when are you and Draco so chummy again?"

Uncomfortably, Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled. "We've run into each other a few times. He's just someone to talk to."

He shot her a disbelieving look, but said nothing else about the matter. It was his fault that Hermione had lost a friend years ago, and he knew it wasn't his place to comment. There was no reason his problems with Draco needed to be Hermione's problems. It wasn't their fault that Marcus had been a terrible husband.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

Sighing, he leaned back and considered the question. "A bit," he admitted. "I always hated how close the two of you became, but I guess it's good that he's around now. Have the girls seen him?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, and I don't know that I want them to," she stated. "The last thing I want is for them to get the idea that he's going to replace you."

Frowning, he eyed with uncomfortable confusion. "Is that why you're spending time with him?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," she replied, placing her hand on his arm.

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief, and placed his hand over hers. "I mean, I can't stop you if you want to be with him, and I won't even try," he amended. "It's just nice to know that I'm not being replaced _yet_."

"We both know that replacing you isn't possible," she replied, settling back against the pillows. Marcus shot her a hopeful smile, but she ignored it. "What are your plans for the rest of the day? Think you'd like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," he replied. "There's some business I need to take care of. Maybe if I finish early, I could come back though?"

Despite her frown, Hermione nodded. "Say goodbye to the girls before you leave," she said, getting off the couch.

He watched her enter the kitchen before he took the stairs to his daughters' bedroom. Emma seemed crestfallen that he was leaving so soon, but Marcus promised to return for dinner. Alex was less hopeful about his return than her sister was, but he could see it in her eyes that she hoped he would come back.

Apparating to Diagon Alley, he walked briskly towards the Quidditch shop, and was glad to find it mostly empty. He spotted Draco behind the counter, the younger man's back to him as he approached. "Let's talk," he said gruffly.

Startled, Draco turned around and frowned. "What's left to say?" he wondered.

"Well, I'm a little confused," Marcus said casually. "I thought I told you to stay away from my family, and yet you're all Hermione talks about. How can that be?"

Shaking his head, Draco left the checkout area to assess the new order of brooms. "I'm not doing this here," he stated. "This is my place of business, and I'm not going to fight with you here. Besides, last I checked Hermione's a big girl who can decide for herself who her friends are. She doesn't need you to dictate that."

"Okay, fine. Tell me this - do you still have feelings for her?" Marcus wondered.

Stopping, Draco stepped away from the brooms and glared at his former friend. "She's not like you," he said. "My feelings for her didn't matter because Hermione never would have done anything about them. She was completely faithful to you. Knowing how I felt about her changed nothing."

Moving closer, Marcus's taller, broader frame practically dwarfed Draco. "She still doesn't want you," he informed the younger man. "You're just some low wage shop boy with a crush on a woman you could never have. Give it time, Malfoy. I'll be back home with my family, and you'll be stuck here. Alone. Pining away for a woman who doesn't want you."

Draco let the remarks roll off his back. Nothing Marcus Flint said would bother him. They both knew that the older man was posturing, hoping to intimidate Draco. It had worked in the past, but it wouldn't now. Now he knew how Hermione felt about her ex-husband and that she would never return to him.

His only response was, "I wish you luck."

Scowling, Marcus refused to let the conversation go. It bothered him that he hadn't managed to rattle Draco like he had intended. "You never answered my question," he realized.

Sighing, Draco faced him once more. "I know the answer you want," he stated. "I don't know which is sadder - that you think you could stop her from being with me if that's what she wanted, or the fear I can see in your eyes at the mere thought of her moving on."

Grabbing his shirt, Marcus spoke in a low, gruff voice. "Answer the damn question, Malfoy."

Pulling free from the grasp of the large Chaser, Draco backed away. "We're friends," he said. "Because that's what Hermione wants. And I fully intend to let her have what she wants."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Standing on her doorstep, Draco nervously debated knocking. She had invited him over once, but no definite plans had ever been made. Honestly, he wasn't sure if showing up unannounced was a very good idea. Having made up his mind to leave, Draco turned and began to walk down the front path.

And then he heard his name.

Red-faced, he turned around to find Hermione and a little girl he assumed was Emma staring at him. "What brings you to Surrey?" Hermione wondered.

"I, uh, you said I could...um," he stuttered. "I'll just go."

Behind him, he heard Hermione laugh. "Come on in," she suggested. "We're baking cookies, and I could use an extra set of eyes to make sure my girls don't eat all the chocolate chips."

His smile was hesitant, but hers was reassuring. The smell of freshly baked treats hit him as he entered the house. Silently, Hermione led him to the kitchen while the little girl beside her stared at him with questioning eyes. They entered to find Alex peering through the glass oven door with a worried look on her face.

"Mum, I think they're burning," she announced. She turned to face her mother and spotted Draco behind her. There was the slightest hint of lifted lips before she paid him no further attention. "Should we take them out?"

Hermione nodded and moved her aside to remove the trays. "Draco, wash your hands. You and Emma can line the next tray," she instructed.

Draco did as he was told, then helped Emma was hers. "So, um, I've never done this before," he admitted. "Think you can help me out?"

Smiling, Emma nodded, flashing a front-toothless smile. "Sure, I've done this loads of times," she informed him as she climbed onto a stool. "Mummy always lets us help with the baking. When we're done, she lets us lick all the spoons and beaters and sometimes even the bowl. That's my favorite part."

"Sorry to be rude, but who are you?" Alex inquired as she removed the cookies from the trays fresh out of the oven.

Draco chuckled as Hermione chastised her older daughter. "No, it's fine," he assured her. "I'm Draco Malfoy, an old friend of your mum's. I, uh, what are they supposed to call me, Hermione?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione told her children.

"Did you come here to help us bake, Mr. Malfoy?" Emma asked as she scooped cookie dough onto the tray in front of her.

He followed her example as he shook his head. "No, I just wanted to say hi to your mother," he admitted. "It's been awhile since we've run into each other."

The littlest Flint frowned. "Why would you run into Mummy?" she wondered. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"It's just a saying, sweetheart," Hermione replied, taking the full tray from her. "Now, tell Mr. Malfoy to hurry up or he doesn't get to lick a spoon."

Emma urged him to move faster as Alex pulled her mother aside. "Daddy doesn't like him," she pointed out. "Why is he here?"

Sighing, Hermione shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she replied. "But it doesn't matter if Daddy likes him. Mr. Malfoy is a good friend, and I want you to give him a chance. Don't be rude or snide. A smile won't kill you, Lex."

"No, but Dad might," she muttered. Hermione shot her a pointed look. "Okay, fine. I'll be nice. Maybe we shouldn't tell Daddy that he's here though."

"That's not necessary," Hermione replied. "But you might be right."

Hermione returned to the counter to watch Draco and Emma's progress. "So, how'd we do?" he asked.

Smiling, she put the tray in the oven. "Very symmetrical," she assessed. "Come on, I'll let you sample the last batch now that they've cooled down."

Draco helped Emma from her stool and followed Hermione to the dining room. The long table was covered with cookies, and Alex and Emma each took a cookie and a seat. "This seems...excessive," he stated, surveying the desserts.

"Today's my anniversary," Hermione said quietly. "I needed a distraction."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as Alex eyed him. "And I'm sorry I just showed up today. I was at the wedding, I should have known what today is."

Hermione smiled. "Marcus doesn't remember it. I don't expect you to," she remarked. "Does it even count if we're not married anymore?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe not to some, but it's okay if it does to you," he told her. Biting her top lip, a sign that she was struggling to hold back tears, Hermione nodded. "So, are your baking skills any better than your pot roast skills?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Much better," she assured him.

One blond brow rose as if to say that he didn't believe her. Approaching the table, he surveyed the cookies, looking for the perfect one. Finding the one he wanted, the one that appeared to have the most chocolate chips, he took a small bite, chewed, looked thoughtful, then finished it. "I concede," he finally said as he took a seat beside Emma.

Taking a seat across from him, Hermione smirked. "I'm pretty sure that's the one Lex licked," she informed him. "Why do you think she's smiling?"

Emma patted his hand. "No, she didn't. I think Mummy's teasing," she informed him. "Even though we get in trouble for doing that."

Three sets of eyes landed on Hermione as she picked up a cookie. "That's right. The two of you do," she said casually. "That's usually because you're trying to hurt each other's feelings. Mr. Malfoy knows differently."

"How are your feelings, Mr. Malfoy?" Alex inquired. "Are they hurt at all? Maybe Mum needs to sit in time out for awhile."

"I'm fine," he assured the girls. "Let's give your mum a break."

Hermione smiled at him before mouthing thank you. The afternoon was spent finishing the baking before ordering takeout for dinner. Hermione marvelled at how well Draco bonded with her daughters, and how he even managed to gain a small modicum of Alex's trust. He conversed easily with them, telling jokes and listening to Emma's stories.

Later, when Hermione sent them upstairs to get ready for bed, she was finally left alone with Draco. "So, um, this was fun," she commented. "Lex almost likes you."

Draco chuckled. "She's a tough nut to crack," he replied. "Sassy, that one."

"I'm sorry that Emma talked your ear off all day," she continued. "She's always made friends easily."

"It's alright," he said with a wave of his hand. "You've got sweet kids. Anyway, I should probably go. Thanks for a great day."

Nodding, she walked him to the front door. "I'm glad you showed up on my front porch," she murmured as he stood on the other side of the door.

Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Granger," he said. "I'll see you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. Draco showed me how to do it," Emma said, showing her father the little origami crane she folded.

Marcus scowled. "Mr. Draco showed you how to do this?" he asked, glaring at his ex-wife. "When did you meet Mr. Draco?"

Alex glanced up from her book and smirked. "He came to see Mum the other day," she stated. "He's really nice. You know that lamb that I've always kept on my bed? He gave me that when I was a baby. He said he was really happy that I still have it."

Getting up, he passed Hermione, beckoning her to follow him to the kitchen. "What's going on?" he wondered. "I thought you didn't want Draco around them. I know _I_ don't want him around. So, what was he doing here?"

"He's my friend," she replied nonchalantly as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. "And yes, initially I didn't want him around. I was afraid of the girls' reaction to there being another man in my life, but they like him."

"Man in your life?" Marcus asked.

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "Yes, Marcus. Draco is a man who is in my life," she replied. "No, we're not dating. You can calm down now."

"I don't like it," he stated.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't care." Setting aside her cup, she got to her feet and walked over to the sink. Opening the cabinet beneath it, she rummaged around in the mix of muggle cleaning products, and returned with a slightly damp newspaper. Tossing it down in front of her ex, Hermione reclaimed her seat and continued to sip her coffee. "See that? That's why I don't care."

Marcus picked up the paper by the edges and was greeted by a photo of himself holding hands with Katie Bell as they left the arena. "We only just started seeing each other again," he said defensively.

"I told you I don't care," she replied. "What bothers me though is that you're upset that I'm spending time with Draco, a friend, while you parade around your former mistress. I'm fine with you seeing her again because I no longer have a say in the matter. But please, Marcus, afford me the same respect."

Sighing, he put the paper back down. "You're right," he murmured. Then he chuckled. "You're always right. If you want to be with Malfoy, I'm not going to stand in your way. I would appreciate you not being with him in front of our children. Malfoy was always notorious for ending relationships quickly. I'd hate for them to get attached to someone who won't stick around."

Angrily, Hermione scoffed. "Well, they're already attached to one man who never seems to stick around," she retorted.

Tossing the newspaper in the bin, Marcus got to his feet. "That's a bit uncalled for," he stated. "I get it, okay? You think I'm a hypocrite. Why can't you accept that maybe I'm jealous that you're moving on? I love you, Hermione. I haven't stopped loving you. I screwed up a lot, and I've hurt you and the girls more times than I can count. But you left me. You filed for the divorce, you took our kids away from me-"

"And you cheated," she interjected. "I didn't start this. I wasn't bored one day because there was nothing good on TV. Time and again, you came home drunk and reeking of perfume. That is, when you bothered to come home. You missed birthdays and anniversaries and Christmases because quidditch came first, and I excused that. But then your little side shags started to take priority over your family. You don't get to be mad about this, Marcus. You don't get to be hurt that we left. You brought all of this on yourself."

Rising to her feet, he watched her leave the kitchen and did nothing to stop her. Never again, he decided, would he stop her from moving on. It hurt when she reminded him of his misdeeds, when she pointed out how he hurt his family. And he deserved every bit of pain he felt. Exiting the kitchen, he rejoined his family in the sitting room and sidled up beside Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear before placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "For everything."

He said nothing more and took a seat on the floor beside Emma, who continued to fold little paper cranes until she was satisfied that she had done it as well as Draco had. Hermione sat down beside her oldest daughter who continued to read.

"Do you believe him?" Alex asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione scowled, and instead of answering, merely told her to stop eavesdropping. "Just be seven, sweetheart," she said, letting go of her anger. "Try not to worry about Mummy and Daddy's problems."

There were tears in Alex's dark eyes. "I can't help it," she replied. "I hate seeing you sad."

She wrapped an arm around the little girl's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "And I hate seeing you upset," she stated. "Just focus on other things. I'm fine."

"Promise?" Alex asked. Attempting to smile, Hermione nodded. Satisfied, she returned to her book, only to close it a moment later. "Mum, does Mr. Malfoy make you happy?"

Hermione glanced at her ex-husband and caught the frown her wore, knowing that he was listening. A part of her felt vindictive, and that was the part that led to her answering, "Yes, he does." Marcus's scowl deepened, and the crane in his hand was crushed. Emma gasped and yelled at him for ruining her bird. Getting to her feet, Emma stomped out of the room and took the stairs to the second floor. Hermione winced when she heard a door slam. Removing her arm from Alex's shoulders, she left the living room and went after her youngest. Knocking on Emma's bedroom door, she let herself in and closed it behind her. "I'm sorry, baby."

Emma looked up from the crumpled paper in her hand. "Daddy's mean," she stated.

Sighing, she sat down beside her daughter. "Sometimes that's true," she conceded. "But I think this is my fault. I'm sorry your bird was ruined."

The little girl shrugged and tossed the paper aside. "I can make another one," she mumbled. "Why did Daddy get mad that we were talking about Mr. Draco? Doesn't he like him? I like him."

"Daddy and Mr. Draco had a bit of a...falling out a few years ago," Hermione explained. It had been Draco who warned her of Marcus's infidelity. It had been Draco's shoulder she cried on when her husband was gone for long stretches of time. It was Draco who spent nights at the Flint house when Marcus was out of town and Hermione needed help with baby Alex. Draco had been the support she needed, and Marcus hated him for it.

"I want them to be friends again," Emma declared. "I like Daddy and I like Mr. Draco, and I want them both to be around."

Hermione smoothed back Emma's hair. "Yeah, baby, me too."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm on vacation next week! I mean, sure, I'll be home, so I have no excuse not to write and post. I'm sure I'll find to forget to post a new chapter each day.

* * *

Chapter 11

Hand in hand, Hermione strolled through Diagon Alley with her daughters. Emma had insisted on returning to the magical shopping center. For days, all she had talked about was Mr. Draco and his funny stories about his store's patrons. Holding her mother's hand, the littlest Flint walked ahead of her mother and sister, leading them to the Quidditch shop.

"I see it," she said excitedly, trying to walk faster despite Hermione's hold on her little hand. They finally reached the store and entered, finding Draco at the counter. Emma called his name to get his attention, and he smiled when he spotted them.

"Well, well. It looks like my favorite Flint girls are here," he commented, bending down so he and the little girl were eye level. "What brings you here today, Miss Emilia?"

Emma looked around the store with wide eyes. "It looks fun in here," she decided. "Can we look around?"

"Future Quidditch player on your hands?" Draco asked Hermione.

Rolling her eyes, she let go of her daughters' hands. "Don't joke," she moaned. "I will fight them tooth and nail to keep them away from that stupid sport. The last person I want them turning out like is their father."

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, noticing the spike in her temper. Despite her denial, he knew she wasn't being honest. "You know you can talk to me. Even if you don't want to talk right now, you know you can."

With a small smile, she thanked him. "I can't get over how much they like you," she commented. "Lex doesn't like anyone, but when Marcus was over, you're all they talked about."

Draco chuckled. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lex was just trying to rile up her father?" he inquired.

"Not my daughter," she replied with feigned disdain and a hand over her heart. "You're probably right though. I see placement in Slytherin in that girl's future. Emmy will be a Hufflepuff."

"Well, that's just cruel," Draco teased. But he knew she was most likely right. Where her sister was often cynical and sardonic, Emma tended to be more sympathetic to other people's feelings. She was a people pleaser, with a toothless smile and sparkling eyes. "Maybe she'll be like you. You could have fit into any house. She seems to be the same way. I think she'll be a Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned as she watched her daughters mill around the store. "How is it you've got my kids better pegged than their father does?" she wondered. Draco shrugged uncomfortably. Clearing her throat, Hermione decided that a change of subject was in order. "So, I heard from the bookshop the other day. Did you know that the manager position is available?"

Draco nodded, and she noticed the hint of pink in his cheeks. "I heard something about that," he replied as he watched the girls survey the brooms. "Have you applied?"

"I didn't have to," she said, eyeing him for any hint that he had something to do with her new employment. "They just gave it to me."

"Being Hermione Granger certainly has its perks," he commented before excusing himself to help a customer.

She watched him curiously as he interacted with a young boy looking to get his first broom. He smiled animatedly, and was completely at ease in his environment. He had a way with children that she never expected Draco Malfoy to have. As a child, he was often cruel and pompous. Now, he was kind and patient. The thought occurred to Hermione that he would one day make a wonderful father.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of such thoughts. "Mum, can we take Mr. Draco to get ice cream?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied. "Go corral your sister before you ask though. I'm afraid of what she'll do with all those snitches around."

Alex grinned ruefully. "That, and you think he'll say yes to her because no one can say no to Emma," she added without the slightest bit of malice. She collected her sister before Hermione could reply, and approached Draco. He smiled before glancing at Hermione, seeking her approval. When she nodded, Draco nodded.

"Can I meet you there?" he asked when the girls led him to their mother. "I just have to let someone know I'll be stepping out for a bit."

Hermione nodded and led the girls outside to wait for Draco. They sat down on a nearby bench, and watched the passersby enter and exit stores. Hermione sat quietly while her daughters chatted, giggling when a basketful of apples was knocked over or a wizard walked by with paper stuck to his shoe. It was a rare treat for them to experience the wizarding world, but they seemed to enjoy it.

"Look, Mummy," Emma said, pointing across the way. "Uncle Adrian."

Lowering her hand, Hermione reminded her youngest that it was rude to point. Adrian spotted them, and with a smile, crossed the square to greet them. It had been awhile since Hermione had seen him last, and the idea of talking to Marcus's best friend set her nerves in a frenzy.

"What are you three doing outside of a Quidditch shop?" he wondered, stooping down in front of Emma to tie her shoe.

Alex sat back against the bench and crossed her arms. "Waiting for Mr. Draco," she informed him. She had never gotten along with Adrian, and enjoyed needling him as often as she could. "You know him, right? You and him and Dad all went to school together. Anyway, we really like him, so Em and I thought we should take him out for some ice cream."

"Have a bit of a crush, do you, Lexi?" Adrian teased, giving her long ponytail a tug.

She slapped his hand away and scowled. "No, he's not my type," she replied, glowering at him while her mother attempted not to laugh. "Besides, I think he likes Mum."

Any trace of humor on Hermione's face vanished with that final statement. "We're just friends," she stated, levelling her daughter with a look that said that was the end of the conversation.

"And what's new with you?" Adrian inquired, taking a seat beside Hermione. "Best friends with Draco again, eh?"

Hermione shrugged. "He helped me get a job at the bookstore," she said pointedly. Like Alex, she had never held Adrian in high regard either.

"Why wouldn't he?" Adrian asked dismissively. "He owns most of the Alley."

"You mean his father does," she clarified.

He shook his head, the wind blowing his dark blond hair around. "No, I mean he does."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do I work for you?" Hermione demanded as she reentered the Quidditch shop.

Draco was pulling on his jacket when she asked, and he stared at her in shock. "Why would you think that?" he wondered. "Where are the girls?"

"Answer the question."

Sighing, he took hold of her arm and led her to the back office. "Why do you think you work for me?" he asked.

She looked around the office, noticing the personal touches that could only be Draco's - old team photos, banners of his favorite teams, a picture of him holding Alex after she had been born. "This is your office," she stated. "And Adrian told me that you own Diagon Alley. How do you own Diagon Alley?"

He sat on the edge of his desk. "I don't own it," he replied. "After the war, when I still had the Malfoy money, I helped rebuild the alley. I only own this place, the bookstore, and the apothecary. You don't work for me, Hermione. You got the manager job because you're the best candidate. It's not because we're friends."

"Not at all?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "I don't know. Maybe a part of me picked you for it because we're friends," he admitted. "Is it so wrong that I just wanted you working across the way so I could hang out with you every day?"

"Sure, but now it'll look bad if you're keeping me from doing my work," she pointed out.

While she intended it as a joke, Draco didn't take it that way. Scowling, he shook his head. "Then don't take the job," he said. "I'm sorry that you think this has just been handed to you, or that you think you didn't work hard enough to get it. I didn't want you to know about my businesses, and maybe keeping that from you was wrong. But that was my choice."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, standing in front of him. "I didn't...I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me though. It doesn't matter to me if you own this place or just work behind the counter. You did a great thing helping to rebuild the Alley. Don't be ashamed of your hard work."

He placed his hands on her waist, drawing her in closer. "I'm not ashamed," he told her. "I was, however, convinced that you would once again remind me that I always rely too heavily on my family's money. Which seems odd, doesn't it? Considering they cut me off so long ago."

"I said some really horrible things to you back then," she admitted. "I was pregnant and crazy, and my marriage was starting to crumble. You were the best friend I had back then, and I pushed you away because you were right about everything. You've got this great life. You're successful and happy. All I've got is stretch marks."

"And two kids who adore you," he reminded her. "Don't forget that."

Nodding, she smiled at him. "I haven't forgotten," she assured him. "I don't know that I could have gotten through the divorce without them. On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't have been so difficult if I didn't have them to worry about. I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Guilty about what?" he murmured, holding her close.

Sighing, she shrugged. "Everything," she replied. "Leaving their father, taking them away from their father, taking them away from the only home they've ever known. And then there are the things that might happen in the future. Like getting married or having another baby."

Beneath her shirt, he gently stroked her back. "Is that something you want?" he wondered.

"Maybe," she murmured. "If I met someone who loved my daughters as much as he loved me."

He nodded in agreement. "That does sound important," he replied. Hermione stared into his eyes as he licked his lips. "Can I confess something?" Hermione nodded, and she was sure that Draco could feel how hard her heart pounded. "I had, um, feelings for you. For a long time, I had feelings for you. Honestly, I hated Marcus because he got to be with you."

Smiling, she moved her hands from her sides to rest on his chest. "I knew," she told him. "Do you think you might still have feelings for me?"

"Would saying yes get me slapped?" he asked. Laughing, she shook her head. "Would kissing you getting me slapped?"

Shrugging, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. "You're not going to slap me for that, are you?" she joked. Shaking his head, he kissed her softly. "We're supposed to be getting ice cream."

"Right, yes, ice cream," he replied, kissing her again. Her hand cupped his cheek, holding him in place. "This is better than ice cream though."

"It is," she agreed as his hands slid further up her back. "But the girls."

Sighing, he pulled away, realizing she was right. "Okay, yeah. Let's get ice cream," he said. "By the way, where are they?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Outside with Adrian," she admitted. "Lex doesn't like him very much."

Taking her hand, he began to lead her to the door. "Maybe we should rescue her," he suggested. They entered the shop when Draco thought twice about the newest development in their relationship. "Do you think they'll be okay with this? I mean, I don't think we're together now or anything. Yeah, I want to be, but if you're not comfortable with that-"

Hermione smiled at him and held his hand tighter. "They love you," she assured him. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I do think it's best to ease them into it though. Marcus is planning to tell them about Katie, and I don't know how they'd handle their parents dating other people."

"So the rumors are true?" Draco asked, feeling sad for the girls. Hermione scowled and nodded. He let go of her hand as they walked outside. "Are you alright?"

Hermione shrugged as Emma ran to Draco. Leaning down, he picked her up, and the little girl's arms wrapped automatically around his neck. "Ice cream now, Mr. Draco?" she inquired. "What are you going to get? Daddy always hated chocolate, but I like it. You like chocolate, don't you, Mr. Draco?"

"You bet I do," he replied. "Do you think you might want to share with me? I don't know that I can eat the whole thing myself."

Alex scowled as she joined them, Adrian a few steps behind her. "Please make him leave," she moaned, hugging her mother's waist.

Adrian smirked at the little girl's comment. "I'll be going. Just thought I'd say hi to Draco," he said. "It's been awhile."

Warily, Draco accepted his handshake while keeping a tight hold on Emma. Adrian had always been closer to Marcus, and often sided with his best friend. Since their falling out, Adrian had just as effectively cut the younger wizard from his life as the Flints had.

"Good to see you again," Draco said guardedly.

Amused, Adrian nodded. "Things look like they're going well," he mused, taking in the picture before him. "Finally got what you always wanted, eh, Malfoy?"

Hermione glowered, removed Alex's arms from her middle, and held her daughter's hand. "We're going now," she stated. "Adrian, as always, it was...interesting to see you."

It wasn't until they neared the ice cream shop that Emma asked, "What did Uncle Adrian mean?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione paced outside the Quidditch shop, hoping to work up the nerve to enter. It wasn't that she was afraid of seeing Draco. In fact, she relished the opportunity to spend time with him. Alex and Emma were spending the weekend with their father in their old house, and his new girlfriend would be there as well. The thought made her sick to her stomach, and she needed the type of distraction that only Draco could provide.

Draco stepped outside and watched as she walked back and forth, back and forth, oblivious that he was there. "You're wearing a trench in the walkway," he pointed out, alerting her to his presence. She stopped, turned, and stared at him. "Planning on coming inside?"

"No, I hate Quidditch," she muttered.

He tried to keep his laughter at bay. "Okay, then I'll come to you," he decided. When he reached her, he took hold of her arm to keep her from pacing again. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you ever get tired of asking me that?" she wondered. "I swear, every time we see each other, you ask me what's wrong. How are you not sick of hearing about my problems?"

Shrugging, he smiled. "Because I care about you," was his simple answer. "And I care about your daughters, who are suspiciously absent right now. Where are they?"

"Spending the weekend with the new mummy," she replied sarcastically. "For weeks, months really, all I've heard from Marcus is how he wants to be with us, be a family again. Dating Katie Bell, allowing that...woman to be around my children. She helped destroy my family, and he doesn't get that."

Noticing that they were drawing attention, he led her inside to his office. Closing the door, he directed her to a chair and made her sit. "Have you talked to the girls?" he asked. "Are they okay with this?"

Hermione shook her head. "They didn't seem too happy about it when I talked to them this afternoon," she shared. "Marcus didn't tell them, or me for that matter, that she would be there. I fully anticipate the late night 'I want to go home' call."

"Then let's pick them up now," Draco suggested. "We'll floo over, get them, spend the day watching those movies they love with the drawings and the princesses. It'll be more fun for them than spending the day with someone they don't like."

As much as she liked the idea, she turned it down. "They never see him. I don't want to take away their time with their father," she replied.

"Even if they aren't happy?" Draco asked.

0000000000

Emma laid in bed, one that was no longer familiar to her. Staring at the dark ceiling, she thought about the day. Her father had introduced her to his new girlfriend, Katie Bell, and Emma was not happy about it. It was usually Alex who was antagonistic, but today Emma seemed to channel her older sister. She had been rude and sarcastic, and when Marcus became fed up with their treatment of his girlfriend, he sent his daughters to bed as soon as dinner ended.

"Lexi, are you awake?" she asked. She was met with silence. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and put her shoes on. There was no noise in the house as she made her way downstairs. Across from her room, her father's door was shut. Emma pursed her lips at the idea of Miss Katie being on the other side with him.

Grabbing the floo powder pot, Emma took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. She had done this many times before with her mother, but never alone. Her heart raced. "Granger house," she said as clearly as she could while dropping the powder. To her relief, she was home.

The only light in the living room came from the television. The blue light served only to illuminate Draco asleep with Hermione's head resting on his lap. She looked at peace, and for that, Emma was happy. She sat down by her mother's chest and stroked her hair. Startled, Hermione awoke.

"Emmy? What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up quickly. Beside her Draco stirred, and in the dim light, looked nervous.

The little girl moved onto her mother's lap and rested her head against her shoulder. "I missed home," she said. "Please don't make me go back."

Sighing, Hermione looked to Draco, who merely shrugged. "Okay," she murmured, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "You don't have to go back, but I have to tell Daddy. You don't want him to worry, do you?"

Emma's expression soured. "He won't notice," she said with a scowl. "All he pays attention to is Miss Katie. I don't like her. Lexi said she's the reason we left Daddy."

Dark brows knitted together. "I don't want you to think about that," Hermione stated. "Katie was a good friend to me, and I want you to decide on your own whether or not you like her. Was she nice?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled. "Sure, she was nice. She let us bake cookies, but told us we couldn't eat the batter. Then she wouldn't let us try them until after dinner, but Daddy got mad at us."

"Were you and your sister not being nice to Miss Katie?" Hermione asked pointedly.

The little girl rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she mumbled. She knew they hadn't been, but it would be worse to anger her mother.

Knowing she wasn't going to get an honest answer, Hermione moved Emma from her lap. "Draco, do you mind keeping an eye on her? I have to go talk to Marcus," she said.

Draco nodded and watched her leave the way Emma had come. When they were alone, Emma turned inquisitive eyes on him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Hermione had taken him up on his offer to spend the evening together. They had ordered takeout and watched movies, and she had fallen asleep fairly early. "Um, I think your mum just needed some company," he told her.

The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm. "I'm glad you could do that," she told him. "You make her happy. I like it when Mummy's happy. Do you think she looks pretty when she smiles? I do."

"I think she's very pretty. Must be where you get it from," he replied, eliciting a giggle from Emma.

"Do you like her?" she wondered. "Like the way Daddy likes Miss Katie?"

It was a question he was sure Hermione didn't want him to answer. "You know, I think your mum has some cookies in the kitchen. What do you say we have a couple?"

Knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer, she nodded and followed him to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What do you mean she left?" Marcus demanded. Hermione had pounded on his bedroom door for half a minute before he opened it. He seemed stunned to learn that his daughter was no longer in his house, and that she had floo'd home.

Hermione shrugged as she leaned against the doorframe. "I'm really not sure how much clearer I can explain it," she replied, glancing behind him to where Katie silently redressed. "I imagine it was hard for her to tell you she wanted to come home given your door was locked."

Scowling, he stepped forward, forcing Hermione to back up, and shut the door behind himself. "So, you left our five year old home alone?" he inquired, thinking he finally had one up on his ex-wife.

"She's with Draco," she stated, hoping to deepen the scowl.

Instead of anger, he wore a look of amusement. "And once again Malfoy plays Mary Poppins," he commented. "Does he ever get tired of acting like your lap dog?"

"I don't know. Did you ever get tired of ignoring your family?" she wondered. "If you want, I'll take Alex home as well. We wouldn't want her to be in your way."

She didn't allow him to respond, and entered Alex's room to wake her. Minutes later, she returned to the hallway with her daughter in her arms. "We're going to see Mr. Draco?" the little girl asked sleepily.

"We're going home, sweet pea," Hermione amended, aware of Marcus's anger.

Before she could descend the stairs, he grabbed her arm. "It's my weekend with them," he stated pointedly.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before inviting Katie over," she replied bitingly. "Maybe then your daughters would have wanted to stay. You don't get to pick and choose when you're a father, Marcus. This is a fulltime job. It's about time you started treating it as such."

He followed her downstairs and stood in front of the fireplace. "Why is it okay for you to move on and allow Draco to spend all his free time with them, but I can't do the same?" he inquired. "Why is it so wrong that Katie's here?"

Sighing, Hermione struggled to maintain her hold on Alex, who had fallen asleep in her arms. "The difference is Draco didn't break up our marriage," she explained, keeping her voice soft so she wouldn't wake her daughter. "The difference is they like him. I know they were rude, and believe me, I'll deal with that. You have to accept that they know about your previous relationship with Katie, and they're not happy about it."

"What do I do?" he wondered. "How do I fix this?"

Reaching for the floo powder, Hermione grabbed a handful. "I don't know," she replied. "I don't think I can help you with this one. It's hurts me too, you know. Knowing that you're with her now. For awhile, I really did believe that we would get back together. I believed _you_ when you said you wanted us to be together."

Marcus moved aside as Hermione stepped into the fireplace. Once again she was leaving him, and once more he didn't stop her. Hermione returned home to find Draco and Emma seated on the sofa, a book between them and a cookie in hand. He glanced up, set down his snack, and took Alex from her arms.

"She wanted to come home too?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Well, she didn't put up a fight when I told her I was taking her home," she replied. "Though I think she was more excited that you're here."

Draco smirked. "What can I say? Women love me," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and offered to take Alex. "No, I'll put her to bed. I should probably get going after that though."

Emma joined them then and wrapped her arms around Draco's leg. "No, stay," she insisted. "You can sleep on the couch. It's real, real comfy. That's where Mummy lets me sleep when I'm sick because you can watch the telly there."

"Um, I think we should talk in private," Hermione told Draco. "Emma, bed." She led him upstairs to the girls' bedroom, and waited as he tucked in Alex. When they were alone in Hermione's room, she sat down and looked at him. "I feel like a hypocrite."

Blond brows furrowed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I got mad at Marcus for dating someone else when that's exactly what we're almost doing," she replied.

Scoffing, he leaned against the dresser. "It's not the same," he pointed out. "You didn't cheat on your husband."

Nodding, she assured him that she knew that. "They like you, maybe even love you. Alex doesn't love easily. They're getting attached to you, and they've already had their father walk away from them. I worry that I'm bringing you into their lives, into this family. I loved Marcus, and he did a lot of things that hurt me," she explained. "I swore I'd never put myself in that situation again."

Walking towards her, he stopped and placed his hands on her cheeks. "That doesn't make you a hypocrite. It makes you human," he reasoned. "You don't want to get hurt. No one _wants_ to get hurt. And I wish I could promise that I won't hurt you, but I can't. What I can promise you is that I like you and I might love you. I love your daughters. The last time, I left because Marcus told me to. He knew how I felt about you, and he made me think that I was the reason he was screwing around on you. So, I stayed away in hopes that things would change."

"I wish you hadn't," she murmured, getting to her feet. "Every time things got bad, you're the person I turned to. You're who I want around now. I know you might hurt me. Sometimes it's inevitable. I know you won't hurt me on purpose though."

Leaning down, he kissed her gently. "I won't," he whispered against her lips.

"Stay the night," she suggested. "You can sleep on the couch like Emmy said. Just stay. I want you to stay."

Draco nodded. "Okay, let me just grab some stuff from home," he replied. "I'll be back soon."

Stopping in the girls' room, he adjusted the blankets strewn about Emma's bed. He checked on Alex before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Quietly, he descended the stairs and stood in front of the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped in and took a deep breath.

"Flint residence," he declared. Stepping out, he brushed the soot from his clothes and eyed Marcus. Seated on the sofa with a glass of firewhiskey in hand, the other man smirked. "Let's talk."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Marcus smirked and rose to pour Draco a drink. When he declined, Marcus refreshed his own and sat down. "So, talk," he said. "You came here to talk, didn't you? I'm rather curious to hear what you have to say, and I'm sure it's something that pertains to my ex."

Draco refused to let the older man rattle him. Standing tall, he informed him that it had to do with Hermione, but more importantly, his daughters. "I think you're an arse for the way you've treated them," he stated, feeling his anger build and his cheeks warm. "Want to know what your daughter asked me earlier? She asked me why her father doesn't love her anymore."

"Did you tell her it's because I'm a self-centered git who cares only for himself, and never loved her or her sister?" Marcus asked, enjoying getting a rise out of Draco. "Because I'm sure that's what you and Hermione believe. It doesn't matter that I slept on their floor when they had nightmares or sat up with them when they sick. No, all that matters to the two of you is that I cheated on my wife."

"Does it _not_ matter to you?" Draco wondered. "Maybe if you hadn't cheated on her, you'd still be with them. We both know Hermione respects loyalty more than anything else. All she wanted was for you to be faithful."

Marcus smirked and set his drink aside. "But what would that have left you?" he wondered. "Seems to me you've gotten exactly what you wanted. I did you a favor, Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "You always were delusional and a lousy drunk, Flint," he muttered. "Once again talking to you proves to be pointless."

He waited to speak until Draco seemed ready to leave. "I think you should stay away from them," he warned. Stopping, he turned back to face Marcus. "You've had your sights set on my wife since we day we started dating. I told you back then to stay away from her, and I'm telling you now. That's _my_ family. Not yours."

Smirking, Draco chuckled. "Because my walking away five years ago made such a difference," he remarked. "The funny thing is they want me around. Do you think they're thinking the same about you? Maybe you're the one who should stay away."

Stepping into the fireplace, Draco made sure that Marcus knew he was going to Hermione's house. Hermione waited in the living room for him, and frowned when she saw him. "I thought you were going home to get a few things," she said.

Draco shrugged and took her in his arms. "I can change clothes tomorrow," he replied.

"Where did you really go?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest to keep a bit of distance between them. "Did you, I don't know, go to my ex-husband's house?"

He stared at her aghast. "How do you always know everything?" he muttered, pulling away from her. Sighing, he sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, when you went to get Lex, Emma and I got to talking. She was really upset about what happened, and she said a few things that just...made me angry at him."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the coffee table.

Draco shook his head. He wouldn't betray what the little girl said to him in confidence. "I'm sorry I went over there," he continued. "I know it wasn't my place."

Reaching out, she took his hands. "Don't be sorry," she said softly. "Is it safe to assume he's not going to listen to you either?"

Shrugging, he tugged on her hands and pulled her over to sit beside him. Letting go of her hands, he wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her against his side. "I know what it's like to have parents who don't want to be a part of your life," he told her. "It hurts when you realize that the people you thought loved you might not really feel that way. I had my own ideas about how to live after the war, ideas that went against my parents' beliefs. That's why they disowned me. I wasn't the son they had raised, and they no longer wanted anything to do with me.

"Anyhow, I get where the girls are coming from," he continued. "At least they still have you."

Shrugging, Hermione glanced up and smiled at him. "I don't know. It seems they've got you too," she replied.

Draco toyed with a loose curl, winding her hair around his finger. "I'm here," he promised. His eyes closed as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. "I'm always here."

Hermione looked nervously at the arms that held her. Draco had fallen asleep, but his hold on her had tightened. "Draco," she whispered. He mumbled something unintelligible, but didn't wake. "Sweetheart, let me go."

He inhaled a deep breath. "No, stay," he murmured. "Please."

She didn't need to be asked twice. Being with Draco, in whatever capacity she could, was what she wanted. He shifted, never releasing his hold on her, to lie down. Hermione rested against his chest, her head cushioned by his shoulder. It was the best sleep she had gotten in a very long time.

Upstairs, Emma remained awake. Climbing out of bed, she tiptoed over to her sister to wake her. "Lexi," she whispered, shaking the older girl's shoulder. "Lexi, wake up. I want to talk about Mummy."

Groaning, Alex rolled over and cracked open one eye. "Go away," she muttered. Emma continued to whine, begging her sister to wake up. With one, long, exasperated moan, Alex sat up. "I hate you. I really really hate you. What is so important?"

Emma grinned, an ear to ear smile that crinkled her eyes. "I think Mr. Draco is in love with Mummy," she shared.

Alex glared at her sister. "You woke me up for that?" she asked incredulously. "You really think I didn't already know it? I'm not blind, Em. Everyone knows he's in love her."

Ignoring Alex's anger, Emma continued on. "Do you think she loves him?" she wondered. "I think she does. She's so happy around him. I don't remember her being happy around Daddy. Do you think he loves her more than Daddy did?"

Snorting, Alex laid back down. "It's not hard to love her more than Dad did," she muttered. "Dad only loves himself. Maybe he loves Miss Katie. I can tell you this much though - I don't think he really loves us."

Emma frowned as she climbed into bed beside her big sister. "Mr. Draco loves us," she shared. "He told me so. I don't think Daddy loves us either."

Alex wrapped an arm around the little girl. "I didn't mean it when I said I hate you, Emmy," she admitted.

"I know," Emma mumbled.

"Don't worry about Dad," she advised. "One day he'll realize that he made a mistake."


	16. Chapter 16

Does anyone with an iphone know how to make the alarm stop vibrating? A heart attack first thing in the morning is not something I want.

* * *

Chapter 16

Alex and Emma awoke early the next morning expecting to find their mother still in bed. Emma smirked and shut the master bedroom door behind her. "I bet she's with Mr. Draco," she realized. "Because Mummy loves him too."

"You're okay with that?" Alex asked as they crept downstairs.

Emma stopped in the middle of the staircase. "I like him," she replied matter-of-factly. "He's nice to us and he's nice to Mummy. I wish Daddy acted like that."

They continued down to the living room and stopped when they saw Hermione and Draco asleep. "Should we wake them?" Alex whispered. Emma nodded and together they approached the sofa. Alex woke her mother as Emma worked on Draco. The adults startled, looking guilty for having fallen asleep together. "Mum, can we have french toast for breakfast?"

Draco laughed as he and Hermione sat up. "Yeah, Mum, can we?" he asked as Emma climbed onto his lap. Hermione glared at him briefly before rolling her eyes and nodding. Alex began to follow her, but Draco asked her to stay. "I, um, I just wanted to talk to the two of you about your mum and me."

"Do you love her?" Emma interjected, her usually bubbly attitude now one of stern seriousness.

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes, I do," he confirmed.

Alex scoffed. "Dad used to say that too," she informed him. "In fact, he still does, even though I don't think he means it."

"I do mean it, Lex," he promised. "I really love your mother. There's just something I need to know, and I want you to be honest with me. Are the two of you okay with this?"

The youngest girl nodded enthusiastically, but Alex sat down beside him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Have you ever done bad things like Daddy did?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "Did Daddy do stuff like that before he married Mummy?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "Your dad...I really don't think it's my place to say anything," he decided. "People like your dad and me who grew up with really mean parents, sometimes have trouble loving others."

"Do you?" Alex inquired pointedly.

Smirking, he replied, "I used to, but not with your mum. I really do love her."

Alex nodded. "What about us?" she wondered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it, Lexi," she chastised. "I already told you all of this. Leave Mr. Draco alone."

"It's fine," he assured both girls. "Your parents and I were really good friends years ago, just before you were born, Em. Would you believe I changed your first nappy, Lexi? I was at the hospital with your mum, and she was asleep. Merlin, did it smell awful. I thought you were asleep, actually, but just as I was finishing up, you looked up at me and gave me this little smile. That's it. I was done for. One little look and I loved you."

Emma frowned as she looked up at him. "But what about me?" she asked, pouting.

"You," he said thoughtfully. "Well, your dad wasn't too happy about me visiting you, so we didn't really get to meet until a little while ago. You taught me how to make cookies, and you were so much like your mum. How could I not love you, Emmy?"

Alex excused herself, hiding the tears that shimmered in her dark eyes. Moving Emma off his lap, he followed Alex upstairs to her room. Seated on her bed, knees pulled up to her chin, he heard her sniffle as she buried her face. "Go way," she mumbled.

He didn't listen. Instead he sat on the side of her bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Lexi," he murmured. "I really didn't mean to upset you."

Looking up, she shook her head. "That's not it," she replied, wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve. "Where was my dad when I was born?"

"He had a game, and your mum insisted that he go," Draco shared. "You were about a week and a half early, and I don't think she was expecting you to come when you did. She called me, and asked if I would go with her. Your dad came as soon as he found out you'd been born."

Alex nodded and sniffled. "He always put Quidditch before us," she told him. "Mummy always told him to, and he always listened to her. Do you think he doesn't love us?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know how he couldn't," he replied. "Lexi, your dad loves you and your sister the best way he knows how. I know it doesn't feel like he does because he doesn't show it the same way as your mum. But he does love you."

"I can't remember the last time he told us he did," she shared. "The whole time we were at his house, he just acted so mean and mad at us."

"Do you think that's because you were mean to his friend?" Draco asked, giving her long hair a gentle tug. Trying to hide a smile that admitted her guilt, Alex shrugged. "Your sister seemed to think it was funny that you called Miss Katie a tramp. Where did you even learn that word?"

Alex looked up at him with indifference. "From a Disney movie," she informed him. "You're going to tell Mummy, aren't you?"

"As long as she didn't hear it, I won't tell her," he promised in a whisper. "Who knows if your dad will, though. On the other hand, sending you to bed without dessert seems like punishment enough without involving your mother."

Smiling tentatively, she inched closer to him. "Is it okay if I sit on your lap like Emmy does?" she asked. When he nodded, she did just that and wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't speak as Draco held her, silently communicating to her that he truly did care for her.

"Breakfast's ready!" Emma yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Without allowing her to break her hold, Draco stood up with Alex in his arms and slowly descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Emma smiled at her sister. "Are you okay now, Lexi?"

Returning the smile, she nodded. "I'm okay," she assured the younger girl.

It wasn't until they entered the kitchen that Draco put Alex down. Hermione flashed him an inquisitive look as he washed his hands, but he ignored it. "It's private," he informed her, chin held high.

"They're my kids. Nothing is private," she retorted as she set a plate of french toast on the table. "And why does Alex look like she's been crying?"

Draco shrugged. "Does she?" he asked, looking at the little girl whose eyes were still red. "Still looks just as pretty as always, if you ask me."

Alex grinned as she cut into her breakfast. It hadn't been hard to like Mr. Draco. He was loyal and caring, stable and loving. He was exactly the kind of father she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Thanks for meeting me," Marcus said when Hermione entered Diagon Alley's small cafe. Hermione looked displeased, but nodded in reply as she took a seat across from him.

"What's this about?" she wondered.

He fiddled with the handle of his coffee cup and refused to meet her gaze. "I know I've screwed up," he admitted. "And I know that you know I have. Saying I'm sorry means nothing. What happened with the girls shouldn't have happened. Katie shouldn't have been there."

"You're damn right she shouldn't have been there," Hermione interjected angrily.

Marcus scowled petulantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But it's okay that Malfoy's around the kids all the time," he retorted.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Hermione shook her head. "It's different," she stated. "They like him."

"Yeah, and if you'd told them to give Katie a chance, they might have liked her too," he replied. "Instead, you've filled their heads with everything you don't like about her."

Knowing their conversation was only going to lead to a fight, Hermione stood. "I'm not doing this here," she told him. "I haven't said anything about Katie to them. They know she was your mistress because it was splashed across the front page of the newspaper. And try as I might to keep that from them, sometimes I just couldn't. They don't like your girlfriend. So what? You don't get to be the injured party."

He followed her outside, ignoring the check for his coffee. "Right, because you've already reserved that role for yourself," he said snidely, grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving. "I'm not allowed to be hurt that my children hate me? I'm not allowed to be upset that you left me?"

"No," she stated through clenched teeth. "Because you cheated. I stayed home to raise our daughters while you went all over the world playing a stupid game and screwing groupies. No, Marcus, you don't get to be upset."

Draco appeared then and angrily grabbed Marcus's arm. "Let her go," he seethed. "Let her go and leave her alone. This is done."

Marcus scoffed when Draco pulled his arm away and stepped in front of Hermione. He towered over the blond and sneered. "Because I'm so afraid of you, Malfoy," he said condescendingly. "She doesn't need you to protect her from me. Hermione's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"You're right. I am," Hermione stated, stepping around Draco. "The two of you need to walk away right now before this winds up being front page news. I'm going back to work. Draco, I suggest you do the same."

The men stood side by side as Hermione returned to the bookshop. "This is getting ridiculous," Draco muttered. "Stop blaming her for what you did."

"Stay out of it," Marcus grumbled. "Look, if you talk to her, tell her I'm picking up the girls from school."

Draco smirked. "Finally going to apologize to them?" he inquired, hoping he got under Marcus's skin. "They think you hate them. They both do."

The older man's shoulders fell. "I didn't realize," he mumbled. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Marcus ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the gray cobblestones beneath his feet. "I don't know how to fix this. You know, I really thought we'd get back together, and then you started coming around. That's when I knew it was really over."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" Draco wondered, standing across from him.

Marcus shook his head. "I came here to apologize to her, but I'm completely incapable of doing that. It just always turns into a fight," he shared. "And now my kids think I don't like them. I didn't even get around to telling her that Katie left."

Sighing, Draco sat down beside him. "Why'd she do that?" he wondered.

Shrugging, he looked up to stare straight ahead as shoppers passed. "I don't know," Marcus muttered. "The spark is gone. She doesn't want kids. My kids don't like her, which makes it harder to change her mind. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to have a relationship with her now."

"I don't think it was a good idea to have a relationship with her five years ago, either," Draco remarked. Marcus couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe it's a good thing, the two of you not being together. Maybe now you can focus on the girls."

"You don't think I've ruined things with them?" Marcus asked.

Smiling, Draco clapped him on the back and stood. "Alex might be a bit harder to win over, but you can always count on Emmy to love you unconditionally," he replied. "Even if she thinks your girlfriend is a tramp."

Marcus frowned. "Alex said that."

Shrugging, Draco began to walk away. "Maybe to you," he called over his shoulder before entering his store.

Getting to his feet, Marcus reentered the Leaky Cauldron and took the exit to the muggle world. When Hermione had first informed him that she and the girls were moving there, he had been appalled. Despite marrying a muggleborn, his pureblood snobbery often took over. Now, as he walked through the crowded streets anonymously, he decided he liked the feel of it. Though he used his well-concealed wand to navigate his way to the school, he felt like any other muggle who passed him.

Arriving at the school, he waited with other parents for the doors to open and the children to run out. He kept a nervous eye on the doors, afraid of his daughters' reactions to seeing him. His heart pounded when group after group exited the school. Emma's class emerged first. Marcus stepped forward, hoping to catch her eye, and when he did she ran to him.

"Daddy!" she greeted him as he picked her up. "You're here. Why are you here? Mummy said Mr. Draco had to do it today because she's working."

Marcus kissed her round and rosy cheek. "I thought I'd surprise you," he replied. He spotted Alex soon after, and smiled despite her frown.

"Hi," Alex said tersely. "You're not Mr. Draco."

Groaning as he bent to her height, he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I wanted to say I'm sorry to the both of you," he told the girls. "I'm hoping I can make it up to you. How does ice cream sound?"

The girls exchanged a brief glance before Alex shook her head. "No, Dad. I think you should just take us to Mum."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mummy, for dinner can we have-"

Alex entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. There, at the kitchen table, sat her father. Her mother and Draco sat across from him, and they weren't fighting. It was a bizarre scene, to say the least, and the seven year old wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Never mind," she muttered before turning to leave.

"No, come back here," Hermione said. "What did you want to ask?"

Alex eyed Marcus warily. "Why's Dad here?" she wondered.

"To see you and Emma," Marcus told her, his voice soft, yet guilty. "I have some news to tell you."

The little girl looked panic-stricken. "You're not marrying Miss Katie, are you?" she asked. When Marcus shook his head, she breathed a little bit easier. "Are you and Mummy getting married again?"

Hermione beckoned her over. "No, baby. It's nothing like that," she assured her, tracing a finger over the worry lines on her daughter's forehead. "Why don't you get Emmy, and Daddy can tell you together."

Alex left then, and Marcus looked nervous. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he decided.

Draco shrugged as he draped an arm around the back of Hermione's chair. "Emma will at least be happy," he commented. "I swear, if she didn't look like the two of you, I'd think she was adopted."

"She's five. Of course she's optimistic," Hermione replied with a scowl as she elbowed Draco's ribs. "Lexi's stubborn. She takes longer to come around, but she _will_ come around. Keep making time for them, and she'll see that she likes having you here again."

The girls entered the kitchen. Emma sat beside her father, hugging his arm, while Alex rounded the table to sit on Draco's lap. If her glare bothered Marcus, he didn't let it show. "Um, I came by today to let you know that I'm not re-upping my contract for next season," Marcus said. "I'm taking a part-time job at Hogwarts as the new flying instructor. I found a flat in London, the muggle side. It has rooms for the both of you. I'm going to be around more, and I'm hoping you'll want to see me."

Emma let go of his arm. "Do you mean it, Daddy?" she asked.

"You're really going to be around more?" Alex added skeptically.

Marcus nodded. "Mummy and I have worked out a new agreement," he shared. "It's just temporary for now, just to see how the two of you like it. Every other weekend, you'll stay with me at my house. At least, I hope you'll want to."

"What about Miss Katie?" Alex inquired. "Will she be there too?"

"No, sweetie. Things are over with Miss Katie," he told her. "It's just us now."

Alex nodded and smiled. "How's that sound?" Draco whispered in her ear as he tickled her sides.

The little girl giggled. "It sounds good," she decided.

"Can we see it now, Daddy?" Emma asked.

Marcus looked to their mother for permission, and received a silent yes from Hermione. "Sure, let's go."

When Hermione and Draco were alone, Draco asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Shrugging, Hermione got to her feet. "Why wouldn't I be?" she wondered. "Marcus is finally starting to get his life together. Lex seems ready to give him a chance. What could I possibly have a problem with?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, following her from the kitchen. "Maybe if the girls start to like him, they'll want to spend less time with you."

She tossed a throw pillow at him as she straightened up the living room. "Are you being an arse on purpose?" she wondered.

Draco shook his head and put the pillow in its proper place. "No, it's more devil's advocate," he decided. "Alex and Emma have been your whole life for the past seven, almost eight, years. You raised them, you've been the one they turn to when something's wrong. You're all they've ever had. And now Marcus is getting his act together. They may realize that they can depend on him as well."

Hermione scoffed. "When has he ever been reliable?" she questioned. "Alex especially knows not to depend on him. And I'm not jealous that he's going to usurp my role in their lives."

"Just making sure," he murmured. Removing the blanket from her hands, he set it aside and took her in his arms. "They still love you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing Marcus does can change that."

Hermione nodded. "I just don't want them to like him more," she admitted, resting her head against his chest. Draco chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest. "I don't know what to do with myself when they're not here."

His arms tightened around her waist. "You've got me to distract you," he reminded her, gently kissing her lips. "I'm pretty good at distracting people. Pansy once turned her own hair purple because I was distracting her in Potions class. Who would have thought my smile could have such an effect on a woman?"

She remembered that day. Watching Pansy Parkinson run from the room, screaming and covering her head, had been one of her happier Hogwarts memories. "That was a good day," she replied dreamily. "You know, Lexi's first bout of magic turned Emma's hair purple. Emmy hid from her for three days."

Letting her go, he sat down on the sofa and patted the spot beside him. "It's so quiet," he mused as they sat in silence. "Just think - in a few years, both girls will be at Hogwarts and the house will always sound like this."

Hermione frowned and placed her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I won't let them go," she said. "I'll just keep them here with me forever. I'll be old one day. I'll need someone to take care of me."

"What about me?" Draco suggested.

But Hermione missed his meaning. "I don't know," she replied with a frown as she pondered who would take care of him in his old age. "Maybe St. Mungo's or a private-"

Draco chuckled. "No, I meant that I'd take care of you," he said. Hermione blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't realized that before. "If you'd let me, that is."

Sitting up, she turned to face him. "Draco Malfoy, are you proposing?"

He laughed off her suggestion. "No," he stated. "And if I were, you'd know it. Besides, it's not the right time for proposals. We're still young, and I'm still convinced that sometimes you hate me still. I want a wife who loves me and dotes on me. You know, the 'has my slippers waiting when I get home' type."

Hermione slapped his thigh and continued to stare him down. "You don't want that kind of wife," she told him. "I think you'd become bored by a woman so subservient."

He nodded in agreement. "I'd never expect you to be that type of woman," he assured her, taking hold of her hand. "You know, this isn't something that we've talked about. The next step. A part of me has wondered if you would ever want to get married again."

Sitting back beside him, Hermione stared down at their hands. "Maybe, if it was the right man," she decided. "I think I rushed into so much with Marcus that I'd like to take it slow this time."

"Okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "We'll take it slow. No proposals for now."

"But maybe some day?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "Someday."


	19. Chapter 19

One reviewer pointed out the Dean/Sam (from _Supernatural_) relationship that Alex and Emma had. I could not get that out of my mind when I wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Nice place," Draco remarked when he entered Marcus's flat the next day to pick up the girls. Marcus shrugged and left the living room to rally his daughters. It was a simple, white-walled, blue-carpeted room, one that contained no decoration. There was a sofa and a television, and nothing else.

Alex was the first to appear and hugged him tightly. "Did you keep Mummy company last night?" she asked, worried for her mother's well being.

Draco hated to admit to her that he had spent the night with Hermione, but he wanted to ease her mind. "I did," he confirmed. "She's okay, Lexi. Well, she stole your pig and Emmy's bear, but I'm sure she'll return them. And if they're on your beds when we get home, don't tell her I told you that."

The little girl smiled. "It's our secret," she promised. "Just don't tell Emmy. She can't keep anything a secret."

"I can keep a secret," Emma said with a pout as she joined them.

Draco picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure you can, sweetheart," he replied. "This one is just between Lex and me though. Sorry baby." Marcus returned with their overnight bags and handed them to Draco. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Daddy made my room pink," she informed him.

"It was fun," Alex said with a shrug when Draco shot her a questioning glance. "We had a picnic on the kitchen floor. Dinner and breakfast."

"The kitchen furniture hasn't come yet," Marcus excused, his voice gruff with embarrassment.

Draco eyed Alex reproachfully. "I think a picnic sounds great," he said. "Maybe I should talk your mum into having one."

Emma snorted. "Mummy would never let us do that," she informed him. "Daddy doesn't mind when we get a little messy, but Mummy hates it."

"Seems Lex does too," Draco remarked. He set Emma down and looked at Marcus. "Mind if we talk in private?"

Nodding, Marcus led Draco to the kitchen. It was barer than the living room. A stove, refrigerator, microwave, and a few counters and cabinets were all that occupied the space. "It's not much," Marcus said. "I know that. I was more focused on their rooms. I'm going to get around to the rest of the place eventually."

Draco grinned. "I'm sure you will," he replied honestly. "How were they? Lexi seems pretty determined to make me believe she had a bad time."

Sighing, Marcus shook his head as he sat atop the counter. "She seemed excited when she first got here yesterday. I was showing the girls Emma's room, and she just soured," he recalled. "I woke up this morning and found her asleep beside Emma. They've never had their own rooms. I thought that would be a great thing for them. And once again, I screwed up."

"No, you didn't," Draco said reassuringly. "It's just something they have to get used to. Lex is so accustomed to looking out for her sister that I think she has trouble with not having to do it."

Looking down, Marcus smiled. "She used to lock Emmy out of their room all the time," he shared. "It was three in the morning, and Emma had had a nightmare. She was sobbing, which woke up Lex, so she sent her to our room. About an hour later, when Emma went back, the door was locked."

Neither man could hold back their laughter. "Sometimes I remember why I liked being an only child," Draco commented. "Although, I seem to recall you and Pucey often locking me out of my own house."

"I seem to recall you deserving it," Marcus casually retorted. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

Draco shrugged, brushing off the apology. "We were kids," he replied though he knew the true meaning of Marcus's apology. "Think we can be friends again?"

"I think it would make Hermione happy," Marcus replied.

"Forget what would make her happy for right now," Draco advised. "You and I were friends long before you and Hermione were a couple. I looked up to you when we were younger. I wanted to _be_ you."

Marcus snorted. "I hope you don't still," he muttered. "There's nothing enviable about my life. Absent mother, abusive father, drunk, cheater. Why would anyone want to be me?"

Draco sat beside him on the counter. "You've got two great kids," he pointed out. "You've had a great career. You had an amazing wife. She's always going to care about you, you know. I think she'd be happy if you were a bigger part of her life."

Marcus nodded guiltily. "I want to be," he admitted. "I miss them. Merlin, I hated you for being with them. I hate that they like you better, that they're happier with you than they ever were with me."

Now it was Draco's turn to feel contrite. "I wasn't looking to replace you," he said. "And I don't think I have. I just...I really love Hermione, and being with her meant being with the girls. Honestly, I expected them to hate me."

"Give it time. They'll be teenagers before you know it," Marcus joked, dismounting the counter.

Draco chuckled. "You sound like Hermione."

"She got that from me," Marcus replied. Returning to the living room, he turned off the television so he could say goodbye to his daughters. Emma hugged him first, and as he held her tightly, he asked, "Do you think you might want to come stay with me again?"

Emma was agreeable, but Alex was more reserved. "Daddy, do we have to have our own rooms?" she asked. "It was too quiet last night."

Marcus nodded as he drew her to him. "Of course not, sweetheart," he murmured. "I'm sorry you didn't like it."

She tried to brush it off. "No, I liked it," she said. "Emmy needed me though. I couldn't just leave her."

"I know," he whispered.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his stubbled cheek. "I love you, Daddy. I can't wait to come back."

Marcus smiled proudly. It seemed that he finally had won back his girls. "I love you too, baby," he told her. "I really, _really_ love you."

Alex and Emma stepped into the fireplace with Draco and returned home. Emma went to her room to put her things away, but Alex hung back with Draco. She sat down beside him and leaned against his arm. "What's wrong, Lexi?" he asked her.

Sighing, she shrugged. "I feel sad for Daddy," she confessed. "Why did we have to leave for him to love us?"

"He's always loved you," Draco told her. "And I think it made him really happy to hear that you love him too."

She nodded and held onto his arm. "Mr. Draco, you won't leave us, will you?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "No, Lexi, I won't."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"How many times have I told you - you can't tell Emma. She'll tell Mummy," Alex stated.

Draco chuckled as he pocketed the small black box. "How am I supposed to ask her if she's okay with this if I don't tell her?" he wondered.

The pair strolled through Diagon Alley. Christmas was approaching, and the Alley was decorated to the hilt. Fairy lights twinkled in the trees, Merry Christmas signs hung in the shop windows, and in the main square, a tall douglas fir was being erected. Hermione had taken Emma shopping while Draco took Alex.

"Why do you need our permission?" she wondered. "Don't grown ups not need permission to do stuff?"

"Well, no. Sometimes, a lot of the time, we do need permission to do things," he told her. "Asking your mum to marry me affects you and your sister as well. If Emma's not comfortable with it, then I'm not going to do anything that upsets her."

Alex frowned. For months, the only thing her sister talked about was Draco marrying their mother. "It's not going to bother her," she informed him.

Draco shrugged. "Your dad just started coming around again," he replied. "Maybe a few months ago it didn't bother her, but it might now. I just have to be sure before I do anything."

"Then why'd you buy a ring?" she inquired, one eyebrow quirked.

They entered the bookshop a few minutes past noon as agreed. "You're too smart for your own good," he stated, catching Hermione's eye.

Alex smiled and shrugged her shoulders as they approached her mother and sister. "It's not my fault. My mother is the smartest witch to ever live," she commented.

"Thanks, sweetie," Hermione greeted them. "Mr. Draco exaggerates my intelligence though."

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. "I was significantly better at potions than you were," he bragged.

"Keep dreaming," she muttered despite a grin.

"Who's ready for lunch?" he asked, looking around for Emma.

"I think we're going to have to skip it," she told him. "Emma's not feeling well. She's resting in the back office right now."

Draco offered to take her home and stay with her, but Hermione protested. "Come on, I got Alex all morning. I'm sick of her. It's your turn," he joked as the little girl scowled at him.

Hermione seemed concerned and reluctant to leave her youngest. "You've never taken care of them when they're sick. What if something happens?" she wondered.

Gathering his purchases, Draco shrugged and headed to the back of the shop. "Then I'll call you," he said. "We'll be fine. Go have fun with Lex."

She agreed and led Alex back to the town square. Draco entered the back room and picked up a sleeping Emma. She stirred but didn't wake until he returned home with her. "Daddy?" she asked as he laid her down in her bed.

"No, sweetie. Go back to sleep," Draco murmured, kissing her forehead.

Struggling, she sat up. "I'm not sleepy," she told him, though her half closed eyes betrayed her. "I'm hungry."

He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check that she didn't have a fever. "Mummy told me you're sick," he said. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"My belly," she replied, placing a hand on her stomach. Nodding, he left and minutes later returned with crackers and juice. He sat beside her as she ate slowly. After two crackers, she handed the plate to him. "Mr. Draco, does Daddy still love Mummy?"

He set the plate down on her nightstand and pulled her onto his lap. "I think he does," he told her. "I think it's hard to completely stop loving someone you loved for so long."

Emma nodded. "Are they going to get married again?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," he replied, brushing the hair from her face. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Looking down, she confirmed his suspicions. "They were talking the other day when Daddy brought us home, and they were talking about marriage," she shared. "She was acting happy."

"I don't think that means they would get back together," he replied. "Besides, what would happen to me if they did?"

Looking up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly to him. "That's why I was afraid," she whispered. "Daddy didn't make Mummy happy. You do. I think you should marry her instead."

Smiling, he reached into his pocket and removed the black box once again. "Now, your sister told me I shouldn't show you this, but I trust you," he said, handing the box to her. Emma's eyes widened when she opened it to reveal an emerald cut diamond ring inside. "Back when your mum and dad had first started dating, your grandmother had these big Christmas parties. She held it every year, exactly two weeks before Christmas, until she passed away. Your dad brought your mum, but your grandmother had a habit of stealing him away from Mummy. Anyhow, that party was the first time we'd seen each other in years, and before that we always fought. Your mum and I spent the whole night hiding away from the party, making fun of the way people were dressed and the way the food tasted. That was the night we became friends."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you on that night?" Emma asked, handing the ring back to him. "Can we wear pretty dresses, and you can wear a tuxedo?"

Chuckling, he considered the idea. "Don't you think she'll catch on?" he wondered.

Grinning, Emma assured him that she would take care of it. "Aren't you glad you told me now?" she asked.

"I always planned to tell you," he promised. "I guess it's safe to say that I have your permission to ask Mummy to marry me?"

00000000

"Mummy wouldn't wear the dress," Emma said dejectedly when Draco arrived for dinner. Then she noticed his attire and stared at him in horror. "Why didn't you wear the tuxedo?"

He bent to her height to fix the buttons on the front of her dress. "She's knows something's up," he shared. "I know you didn't tell her, but I think it's better that I didn't dress up. This way, it throws her off a little. Maybe she won't expect anything."

"But you're still going to ask, right?" Emma inquired.

"You bet I am," he replied as Hermione approached, dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt. "Emma gets all fancied up for me. Why can't you?"

Hermione scowled. "It's been a long day," she bemoaned, regaling him with a tale of the story time terror who stuck gum in her hair. "I'd really just like to sit at home in something comfortable and do nothing."

"Okay. A quiet night in," he agreed, kissing her forehead. They ordered Chinese takeout and watched movies. When one ended, he asked Alex to wait before playing the next one. "I, uh, I don't want to wait to give you your Christmas presents," he told them. Rising from his seat on the sofa, he went to the coatrack and removed a small bag from his coat's inside pocket. The little girls each received a box, but were instructed not to open them yet.

"What's going on?" Hermione wondered as he sat back down beside her.

Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Ten years ago today," he told her. "It was ten years ago today that we became friends. Ten years ago, I realized that I wanted you in my life. I was content with friendship because I didn't think I could have anything more than that. Now, I...I feel like that one unobtainable dream has come true. You're my best friend and the love of my life."

Tears glistened in Hermione's eyes as he moved to kneel in front of her. "I love this family, and I want to be a part of it," he continued before turning to Alex and Emma to give them permission to open their gifts. He waited patiently until the paper was gone and they opened their boxes to find identical rings inside. They were small, unassuming rings with a small stone in the center. "I'm not just asking to marry your mum," he told them. "I'm asking to be a member of your family."

He turned back to Hermione and presented the engagement ring to her. "Can I marry you?" he asked.

Draco and the girls held their breath as they awaited her answer. They moved to stand by Draco's side, each making it known that they wore the rings he had given them. Hermione smiled first at her daughters, then him. "Yes, yes you can," she replied as he slipped the ring onto her finger.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a busy day and I decided to change the epilogue late last night, so I'm sorry for posting so much later than usual. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Epilogue

Eleven years.

Hermione stared into the mirror, tracing the wrinkles that had formed over the past eleven years. Alexandra was a recent Hogwarts graduate, Emilia would be starting her sixth term in September, and Liam was three years away from starting his first year at Hogwarts. She was old, she decided. Forty felt decidedly old.

"You get lovelier every day," her husband of ten years said, kissing her cheek.

Turning, she smiled at him. "What broke?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he promised. "The kids want you to come downstairs. You know Emmy loves to surprise you."

Groaning, she stepped away from the mirror and followed him downstairs. The living room was decorated with balloons and streamers and a large banner that read "Happy Anniversary!" Her daughters popped up from behind the couch and yelled "Surprise!" Tears blurred Hermione's vision. She could still picture that day ten years ago when she and Draco became husband and wife. Her daughters, only eight and six at the time, had stood by her side as she pledged herself to another man until death parted them.

"Alexandra, kitchen! Now!"

Hermione looked to her youngest daughter. "Who's in the kitchen?" she inquired.

Emma hugged her. "Daddy," she replied. "Did he tell you he's dating the new Transfiguration professor? I wonder if that helps my grade next term."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Slytherin," she muttered. "Where's your brother?"

"The kitchen. That's probably what Dad called Lexi in to deal with."

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife. "She's never allowed to leave us," he decided. "Poor little Ravenclaw's brains are going to go to waste as we force her to raise our kids."

Hermione frowned, offended by his comment. "Alex didn't raise our children," she stated.

"I was kidding," he replied as she walked away.

"What's wrong with Mum?" Emma wondered when she and Draco were alone.

Draco shrugged. "You know how she gets about change," he told her.

"What's changed?" she asked. "Dad's the same, you're the same, the three of us are the same. I can't think of one single thing that's changed, except her mood."

He shot her a warning glare, cautioning her to remember that she was talking about her mother. "Your sister has been talking about leaving home, getting a place of her own," he shared. "Your mother isn't happy about it. I think she thought she'd get more time with Lex now that she's done with school."

"So, what? We're never supposed to grow up and leave home?" Emma replied.

Draco shook his head. "No, we want you to grow up and do what makes you happy," he clarified. "Your mum just...do you remember what it was like when Lex first went away to school? All she wanted was for her to come home, and it was the same when you left. You and your sister and your brother, that's all she cares about. She didn't get nearly enough time to spend with her own parents, and you know how much she always regretted that. I think she just doesn't want the three of you to have that same regret."

Sighing, Emma nodded. She remembered just how depressed her mother had become. Try as she might to hide it, her daughters knew that their departure upset her. "Lex loves it here," she said. "She and Mum have always been close. I remember thinking that Mum liked her better when we were kids. I know you're going to tell me that she never plays favorites, but you can't deny that there were times she liked Lexi better."

"Your mother loves all three of you," Draco told her. "She's always told you that you and Alex are the reason she got through leaving your dad."

"I'm still glad she did," Emma admitted. "Dad came around eventually, but you were always a better father to us. I love him, believe me I do. It just took him too long to be a dad."

Draco held his daughter close. "You Flint girls are hard not to love," he murmured. "Come on, let's go celebrate."

Entering the kitchen, they found a spread of salad, pasta, and meatballs on the table. Marcus filled four glasses with red wine and the other two with pumpkin juice. Hermione was seated next to Alex, and looked happier than she had before. "Why can't I have the red juice too, Uncle Marcus?" Liam asked.

Marcus laughed. "It's only for grown ups," he replied, ruffling the boy's blond hair. The two had been close since Liam was young. Marcus was a hero in the youngest Malfoy's eyes, mainly for his impressive Quidditch career. It didn't hurt that he was also the Hogwarts flying instructor, and often allowed Liam to ride his broom around the yard.

Liam scowled as he sat down. "Then why does Dad always let me try it if it's just for grown ups?" he inquired. Draco reddened as he hushed his youngest. Liam smiled and turned to his sister. "Lexi, you know how you always get mad at me for eavesdropping?"

The eldest daughter looked suspiciously at the little boy. "What did you do?" she asked warily.

Shrugging, he smirked. "I saw the letter you got from St. Mungo's," he stated.

"The one saying she was accepted into the Healer training program?" Emma asked, receiving a swat on the arm from her sister. "What? We've shared a room for sixteen years. I know all your hiding spots."

Alex shook her head. "I hate the both of you," she muttered. "I only just told Mum about it. We were talking about the possibility of me living here for the two years it'll take me to get through the program. Dad, is that okay?"

Draco smiled and rounded the table. "That's more than okay," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

Alex smiled. "I think Mum's pretty happy," she replied. "She was smiling until those two ruined the surprise."

"It doesn't matter how we found out," Hermione interjected, staring down her two younger children. "What matters is that you got in."

Later that night as Hermione and Draco laid in bed, she stared at the ceiling and sighed. "She's staying," she said.

Draco draped his arm across her waist. "That news seemed to turn your mood around," he commented. "Now we'll only be down one come September."

Hermione sighed and turned to face him. "I don't think she should stay here," she decided. "She's eighteen. It's time she's on her own. The flat above the bookshop has been empty for awhile. She could live there and be close to the hospital. Plus, I'll be there every day, so I can see her whenever she's home. This way she has her space and I can still be with her from time to time."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Draco asked.

"Not yet," she admitted. "I'm a bit afraid that suggesting it will come across as controlling and desperate to hold onto her. That's what Emma thinks anyhow."

Draco groaned and shook his head. "That kid," he muttered. "Don't listen to her. Do you know what I would have given to have parents who wanted me around? My father died and I found out about it from the paper. My mother ignored our wedding invitation and Liam's birth announcement. I think it's great that you want them around, and Lex wants to be around."

She smiled a small smile and kissed her husband of ten years. "I'm sorry I was in such a bad mood today," she murmured.

Shrugging, he returned her smile. "I still love you," he replied. "Bad mood and all. Happy Anniversary."

"Will you always love me?" she asked.

"Forever and ever," Draco replied. "Think you'll always love me?"

Hermione smiled. "Forever and always. Happy Anniversary."

The End


End file.
